The Reigning Cosmo Beauty04
by GrandMoff
Summary: this is a shoujo ai lemon, and therefore contains adult themes. it's a romance between two unlikely but possible characters. it's also kind of long, but don't let it intimidate you!


The Reigning Cosmo Beauty—04

By GrandMoff OUGHT TO KNOW: (My disclaimer/notes)

This shoujo ai fan story is adult in nature (i.e. lemon.) It is not intended to be a companion to any Battle Athletes: Victory stories I will probably write. Instead, it is one of three possible continuances of that storyline--the least likely. I love BA:V and have watched it at least five times (some episodes at least a dozen!) I am convinced that only three girls had a chance with Akari, and that she WOULD end up with one of them. I truly believe that this arc, though it is the longest shot, could have happened. It's also of significant length. Eventually, I will very likely have the other two stories finished and posted. Of course I do not own Battle Athletes: Victory, though I can dream...

"You won't even consider it then, Kanzaki-sensei?" the man in blue asked.

"No way," the pale former instructor answered. "There's no more need for miracles. We've had enough to do what had to be done."

"Maybe. But there's more need for good coaches now than there has ever been. And...one great headmaster."

"He won't do it," Tomoe said cheerfully.

"That's right," Daizaemon agreed firmly. "Kanzaki is finally a family. I think that's a good thing and I'm not going to wreck it."

"To think! Midoh Tomoe and 'Miracle' Kanzaki, two people who embody sport and athletics--neither wants anything to do with the University Satellite!"

"These are the breaks," Tomoe laughed. "Will you stay for lunch?"

"I'd like to," the governor of Antarctica sighed, "gomen ne, I must decline. Too many more people to interview, as well as shuttles to authorize and a budget to approve."

He got up and left the country house; the couple watched him go. "I'm glad he didn't ask Akari," Tomoe stated.

"I'll bet he did. But I doubt she even listened."

"One way to find out," the genki athlete said. "Akari! Kris! It-chan! Lunchtime, girls!"

"Hai!" the trio called.

"We've got an amazing daughter," Daizaemon remarked. "Somehow, she keeps those two from killing each other."

"She's cute enough to get away with a lot. Just like her mother."

Ichino, Akari, and Kris removed their shoes, came into the house, and headed to the dining room.

"Konnichiwa, okaa-san, otou-san!"

"Konnichiwa!" Kris and Ichino said together. They sat on either side of Akari and didn't even glare at each other. They did, however, seem to have an unspoken contest in which they were both trying to get as close to the reigning Cosmo Beauty as possible; they were nearly each in her lap at the same time. For her part, Akari was taking it as well as she could.

"Did either of you agree to become the new headmaster?" Ichino asked brightly.

"How did you know that we were asked?" Tomoe said.

Kris spoke. "The governor asked my beloved Akari as well. But did you accept?"

"No, we didn't," Daizaemon answered.

"We didn't think you would," Akari asserted.

"The only reason I'm going to the satellite is to honor the promise I made to Akari," Ichino said. "I told her I'd make it to the contest and she told me she'd wait as the Cosmo Beauty. And she did her bit for me."

"She did it for herself," Kris said sagely. "Of course, I'll be returning to the University Satellite as well, now that Akari is the champion."

Akari said nothing, but she looked a little dismayed.

That night, the three talented young athletes lay looking at the stars. The wind blew through the tall grass but the night was warm and comfortable nonetheless.

"We're going to be your toughest competition this year, Akari-chan," Ichino said lazily.

"Um, about that...I wasn't planning on going back."

"What?"

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"We won. Is there any need for the Cosmo Beauty? For the first time in my life, I have two parents. I don't want to just abandon them."

"But--I--what--" Kris sputtered.

"--You're the reason I'm going to the University Satellite! Please, come with me. You're not abandoning your mom and dad. I know that they'll understand if you compete again," Ichino said as calmly as she could.

"And everyone wants to see you defend your crown," Kris added. "You're the best ever. You've inspired many people--otherwise, why would they have rebuilt?"

Akari sighed. "I understand what you mean. But what would they think? How would they feel if I told them that I planned to leave, even though I knew that they were staying here?"

Kris cleared her throat. "They love you. They know what it's like to want to compete, and to work for that chance."

"But don't take our word for it," Ichino said quietly. "Ask them."

"Unless you don't want to go," Kris said, hoping that Akari would indeed want to return to the Great Competition with them.

Akari nodded. "Arigatou. Your advice is always trustworthy."

The mighty satellite had been "accidentally" pulverized by the Nerilians when they had issued their challenge. When Earth had won its independence, vows to rebuild the giant training academy had been made in the first following moments. And humanity had been moved by the performances of the seven women, so there was never any doubt that the promises would be kept. Within a week, a shuttle carrying materials and workers had been launched into space to begin construction.

The building of the facility progressed quickly and smoothly. There were still a few deficiencies, though, and the main one was the lack of faculty. Many coaches, trainers, and other workers had died in the obliteration of the old satellite and the headmaster had disappeared immediately after Earth's triumph. Many instructors volunteered to go to the new satellite, but few were qualified. There was still no headmaster.

But it seemed that the government was determined to open the great academy on schedule. While the dorms, the pools, and the weight rooms were finished, the main track and some smaller arenas were still incomplete. The student shuttles landed and the term started. Only another two weeks of work were needed to finish the satellite.

All eight of the athletes who had saved Earth were admitted to the satellite without question, if they chose to accept another year of hard work.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I've got something to ask you," Akari said hesitantly.

Her parents shared a knowing glance. "What is it, dear?" Tomoe asked gently.

"And why haven't you packed to go to the University Satellite yet?"

Akari's mother and father smiled at each other while Akari stuttered an answer. "Okaa-san, Otou-san--we're together after so long; I thought you might not want me to go."

"Who would understand better than we would?" the young Tomoe asked. "Your dad's a sports nut and has trained nine Cosmo Beauties. You and I have each been Cosmo Beauty. It's fair to say that we are athletes, and sports are important to our family. Please, go to the University Satellite. Defend your title."

"Hai! I won't be gone long, I promise!"

Of course, Ichino and Kris were overjoyed when Akari told them she planned to go to the satellite with them. The three worked out hard and pushed each other mightily. Ichino drove them, insisting that everyone else would be in great shape at the start of the year. Of course, the small group had great fun together; and Kris and Ichino began to get along better.

The days until the start of the term on the University Satellite hastened past. Daizaemon and Tomoe presented them each with a ticket to the shuttle on the night before the trip. The girls received them with thanks, then headed to the meadow to lie down, watch the stars, and talk.

"It's crazy," Ichino said, "but we're about to keep our promise, both of us."

"Yeah."

"What promise?" Kris asked carefully.

Akari blushed. Ichino answered. "I promised her--once we knew she'd made it to University Satellite--that I'd get there next year. She promised to wait for me as Cosmo Beauty."

"Hm."

"Don't believe me? Here." Ichino produced a photo. "We carved our names into this tree as proof."

"It-chan--" Akari started.

"--This--this makes the two of you look like lovers!" Kris sputtered. "Akari?"

Akari was bright red and looked like she wanted to hide. Ichino was also embarrassed, but she wanted to answer. "We're very close, Kris. If anyone were to call us koibito, they wouldn't be very far off."

"It-chan!" Akari cried.

Too late. Wailing with despair, Kris hopped on Gyubei and chased Ichino around the meadow.

Akari waved to her parents one more time and ran to join Kris and Ichino, who were waiting near the shuttle's loading module. "It's strange, having parents again. I like it."

"This is how it should have been last year, Akari," Ichino said. "Both of us getting on this shuttle."

"It's so romantic," Kris sighed. "It was my first chance to talk to Akari, and tell her our destiny as lovers."

"Quit saying weird things!" Ichino growled.

"Kris, please stop embarrassing me, ne?" Akari said. Her face didn't show embarrassment, though; she had a look of fond remembrance. After all, Kris had saved her on that shuttle ride, and it had indeed been romantic! Kris had stuck up for her as no one else ever had.

Once they were aboard the shuttle, it was a mini reunion.

Ling-pha had somehow conned her way back to the University Satellite, and she was already selling bento to the other passengers. "Ah, Kanzaki-san, it's nice of you to return. This time, you won't beat me," she said.

"Can it, 'Marshall'," Ichino shot back. "Akari and I will have a one-two finish this year."

Kris, Akari, and Ichino found their seats and Akari began looking around. Ichino gave her hand an assuring squeeze. Kris showed her a calming smile.

"Remember, love, you have nothing to prove to anyone," Kris said quietly.

"What kinda attitude's that?" Ichino whispered loudly. "We're all here to do our best, ain't we?"

It was going to be a long season, Akari thought. She continued scanning the passenger compartment. So far, she'd seen no sign of Tanya, Jessie, Lahrri, Mylandah, or Anna.

The shuttle ride was free of incident, for a change. Shortly after landing, the group of friends learned that they weren't considered goddesses: they were assigned teammates and team suites again. The assignments did not seem random, either.

"Aw, not you! Anyone but you!" Ichino moaned, finding that she and Kris were roommates.

"It's the will of the spirits, I guess," Kris said stoically. "Akari, who are you with?"

"I don't know yet. I wish I could've been with you two. This isn't fair!"

The three girls talked as they headed down the hall to Room 1047, Akari's team room. They reached it, and Akari hesitated.

"What're you waiting for?" Ichino asked.

"They might not like me--I'm a bit nervous."

"'Might not like you?' You saved the world for crying out loud! C'mon!" The Osakan charged past Akari and into the room.

"It-chan!" Akari wailed.

"Hey!" Ichino greeted, dragging Akari with her. "I've brought a roommate...for...you..."

Unpacking in the nearest bedroom was an underclassman who'd been a year behind Akari. In the farthest bedroom was Jessie Gurtland.

Later that day, Akari sat at Kris, Ichino, and Ling-pha's table (they were team Earth B) and almost started crying. "I can't believe these teams," she whimpered.

"Hey, at least you know them, and they know you," Ichino joked feebly.

"Wong-san," Kris said hopefully, "would you swap with Akari?"

"Of course! If the price is right."

"What?"

"No one gets anything for free. I'm unpacked and set up here. I'll need payment to switch."

"Why you--" Ichino started menacingly.

"--How much?" Kris tried.

"Yes, how much?" Ling-pha produced a calculator. "Servants...man-hours...legal fees...insurance...3.8 million will be enough."

Kris stopped talking to Ling-pha. "Maybe I can trade with Gurtland-san," she offered. "We got along pretty well when we all trained together."

"I appreciate it," Akari moaned, "but I already asked about switching and they said it was against the rules."

"Well," Ichino said after a long pause, "just because they're your team doesn't mean you have to live over there! Our room's always open to you, and our table's yours."

"And I humbly offer my bed, Akari-chan," the tall moon girl added. "I promise to make you more than comfortable."

"Hey! Akari's going to sleep with me or no one, ne?" Ichino responded.

Akari slipped away in the midst of the bickering.

Akari didn't have long to brood on the room situation, because the new headmaster's commencement (and debut as headmaster) was only forty minutes away. She was dressed and ready, so she chose to go look at the new track.

The new University Satellite was monstrous: 140 the size of the old one. As Akari headed down the grandstand steps to the track, she noticed how new and pristine the facilities looked. "Kire, ne! I can't wait to sweat on this track," she murmured. Despite the giant tarpaulin covering the construction area near the main scoreboard, the track looked almost ready for use.

Akari was so intent on the black running surface, the green infield, and the red, blue, and yellow lines and numbers, that she didn't notice the other girl until she was almost upon her. Forearms on a seatback, eyes fixed on the start/finish line, was Jessie. Akari turned and began to leave.

"Thought I'd be alone here," Jessie said.

"How did you--"

"--Good ears. I heard you when you came in."

A long, taut silence grew between the rivals. "Kire na tokoro, ne?" Akari said at last.

"It is." Jessie straightened up and spun to regard the shorter girl. "Akari...I hate you, sure, but I respect you too. I know you're a great athlete. You are here to win. I am here to win. We can work together to reach the semifinals. Can't we?"

"Yes. We have to."

"Good." The blonde girl turned back to the track. "No quitting this time, for either of us."

"...so without further delay," the small man announced to the crowd in the auditorium, "I present your Headmistress: Ayla Roznofsky-Korkaia."

Murmurs ran through the audience as the young Russian woman, her daughter in her arms, approached the podium. She held up one hand and received immediate silence. Her voice rang clearly through the large room. "I will do my best to teach you all I can about sports, losing, winning, living, and having fun. We have recently seen how beautiful and amazing competition can be. We owe our freedom to it. I will honor this tradition, and I expect you all to do so as well.

"No one of us is better than another. We need to remember this as we compete. We want to honor our rivals, not to hurt or humiliate them. Please, be good sportswomen at all times. In a way, there can be only one winner at the end of the year; but in another way, one who can accept defeat with grace, having honestly done her best, is just as much a winner. All of you are wonderful--strong and worthy--or you would not be here.

"A final note: as many instructors, coaches, technicians, and medical personnel as we could persuade have returned to help us. Still, there are many new people on our staff. Please be patient with them. They are learning, just as you are. And no matter how young or inexperienced, they can all help you."

The audience stood and applauded. Ayla gave them a short bow and left the stage.

Akari, Jessie, and their younger teammate Shawna, woke early and had a decent breakfast. Akari missed Anna's cooking.

The day stayed uneventful for nearly an hour. Then the team met its coach.

"Nya! Jessie! Akari! Tanya's glad to see you!"

Jessie and Akari facefaulted.

"W-what a surprise! But it's so good to see you too, Tanya!" Jessie said.

"Tanya!" Akari said, giving the shorter girl a hug. "Long time, no see. O genki desu ka?"

"Tanya's super genki! And ready to be a coach!"

The wild girl cut her speech short and hopped in front of Shawna. "Pleased to meet you," she chirped, extending her hand. "Tanya, your coach!"

"I'm Shawna Donaghi," the tall young redhead answered. "Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. I saw you during the Mega Competition broadcast; you were magnificent." She shook Tanya's hand and bowed repeatedly.

"Arigatou. The competition was fun; all of us are going to have more fun, starting today!"

As usual, Tanya's energy and optimism were contagious. She had quite a few difficult tests for them immediately, to see how in condition they were, but everyone had a great time despite the hard work. Akari kept hoping to get Tanya alone for a minute, and about five minutes before the close of business, she got her chance. Jessie and Shawna decided to try an extra set of bench presses, since Akari was easily the best at the shot put.

"Tanya-chan...I mean, Tanya-sensei?"

"Tanya-chan! What's bugging you, Akari?"

"Nan de mo nai--iie...there is one thing. Were these teams random, or did you pick us, or--"

"--Tanya thought you might ask about that. Take a guess, Akari-chan. Who do you think wanted Jessie and Akari on the same team?"

"I--I have no idea! I don't even know why someone would do that to me. I think of myself as likable, but--"

"--Hang on, ne? The truth is that Ayla proposed the idea and Tanya agreed that it was smart."

"Ayla? You? Doushite?"

"Because it will be good for Jessie and Akari both. Even when everyone beat the Nerilians, Jessie and Akari didn't get along. That makes Tanya sad, because Tanya loves both. Ayla loves both too, and wants Akari to get along with Jessie."

"Do you think it's your place to decide that?" Akari suddenly barked. "Or Ayla's? Jessie and I are adults, in case you hadn't noticed. We don't need anyone telling us how we should live and who we should befriend. Jessie hates me; don't you get that? And it's her right to do so!"

"Akari!" Tanya called after the seething brunette. Too late--Akari had left for the day. Unbeknown to her, her voice had carried quite well.

Akari stormed to Kris and Ichino's room. She knocked harder than she had intended.

"Wow! Trying to break in?" Ichino joked. Then she noticed Akari's stern look.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked.

"Are you still wondering why you're on the same team? I've got a theory. Maybe Ayla and Tanya and who knows who else thought it would be good for you!"

Kris and Ichino looked at each other worriedly.

"Simmer down, ne? What's going on?" the Osakan asked.

Quick as a wink, Kris sat and pulled Akari down with her, then laid the shorter girl's head in her lap. Ichino growled, but let it be for the moment. "Onegai, be calm," the moon miko said. "You are with people who care for you. Tell us what happened."

Akari took a deep breath. She felt herself letting her anger drain away. "Tanya's our coach--"

"--That's--" Ichino began.

"--Let me finish!" Akari snapped. "I had to wait most of the day, but I finally asked Tanya why Jessie and I are on the same team. She said she and Ayla thought it would be good for us. Talk about nerve, ne? Who are they to say such things?"

"Your friends," Kris said quietly. "Two of your oldest friends who want the best for you."

"Nani?" Ichino said. "I think Akari's right. Who died and made them character judges? Would you like it if you were in Akari's place?"

"Probably not."

"Okay then."

"Thanks for the reminder, Kris," Akari said quietly. "They are two of my best and oldest friends. And thanks for seeing it my way, It-chan. Both of you, I'm just so happy that I have you to talk to. I can always count you."

After Akari had eaten dinner with Ichino and Kris, she gave each a kiss on the cheek and headed down the hall toward her squad's suite.

She made the final turn and noticed someone standing next to the team's door. Long gold hair, confident posture. She'd better not say anything mean or irritating tonight, Akari told herself as she kept walking. I'm in no mood.

"Yo. Shawna's in there, so I think we should talk out here," Jessie said when the shorter girl was only a few steps away.

"Talk about what?" Akari asked defensively. She unconsciously clenched her fists.

Jessie continued, noting Akari's uncharacteristic anger. The blonde kept her voice mellow. "The team. You and me, specifically."

"Can't handle me being on your team after all?"

"Iie. I can do it. Can you?"

"I said I could earlier, didn't I?"

"The way you...spoke to...Tanya makes me ask again."

"You heard that?"

"Everyone in that wing of the satellite heard."

Akari grew slightly less angry and a little contrite. Her hands relaxed a bit.

Jessie pressed on carefully. "Ayla likes us both; I'm sure she'd listen if we asked her to separate us. Besides, you're the Cosmo Beauty. You really ought to have a suite to yourself anyway, the way Lahrri-senpai did last year."

Akari thought about that.

Hearing no answer, Jessie began again. "Should we talk to her tomorrow morning? I want to win and so do you, and if we can't work together, we need to tell Ayla right away. Not just for our sakes, but for Shawna's. She's still wondering where you went after practice."

"I--it's not me, Jessie. I don't mind being on a team with you at all. But you hate me. You said you could tolerate being my teammate, but sports should be fun! I don't want you to force yourself."

"Akari."

For the first time, each girl looked at the other without bias, not trying to appraise.

A small smile graced Jessie's pretty face. "Thanks for thinking of me. I don't hate you as much as I used to. In fact, it's more...a dislike now. I think you, Shawna, and I can have fun. I think we should try this team.

"Besides, the train-up period and the prelims are only 14 weeks. Let's give it a shot."

Akari smiled back. "I'm glad you feel that way. Because even though you don't like me, I like you, and I look up to you." She sauntered past Jessie and into the suite of rooms.

"I wish you didn't. It would be so much easier," Jessie whispered. Then she too, entered their suite.

Akari was quick to apologize to Tanya the next morning. The practice ran smoothly. So did the next, and the next, and the next...there were a few small disagreements, but there were no hard feelings. Luckily, Shawna was there, so most disputes were settled by a simple vote.

Shawna was no slouch as an athlete. Her power was decent, her speed and reflexes were very good, and her stamina was excellent. She also had a long reach and a great vertical jump--she seemed like she was built especially for the ancient game of basketball.

At first, the team rotated all the chores, but soon divided them. Akari cooked breakfasts and packed their bento. Shawna bought their supplies and did a lot of the cleaning. Jessie did most of the rest of the cleaning, made suppers, and checked the bulletin board for announcements that applied to all of them.

Time flew past and the preliminaries approached.

"We will be playing against Jupiter A. The game will be sniper archery," Jessie told Shawna and Akari as they all ate dinner.

"Jupiter A," Akari mused. "They're supposed to be very good at games of accuracy. It's too bad we couldn't have gotten a strength contest against them; they're undersized."

"We're good at accuracy events too," Shawna reminded them. "We'll just have to be careful to build a big lead in the free portion and take easy shots in the timed portion."

"Good strategy," Jessie said, impressed.

"Yes, quite good! Let's do our best!" Akari said eagerly.

The "dawn" came quickly and saw six competitors stringing their bows. The targets were in place. The firing began.

Jupiter A was very good. The lead Akari, Jessie, and Shawna built during the free portion was much slimmer than they'd hoped: 170 points.

"Earth C leads," the computer judge announced. "The next segment will begin after a 40 minute intermission."

The team ate together in a small break room.

"At least we have the lead," Shawna said, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Yeah. And what a small lead it is," Jessie said with a glare at Akari. "It's not what we'd hoped for. Ne, Akari-chan?"

Akari chewed in silence.

"We didn't concentrate. We didn't stick...to...the...plan!" Jessie pounded the table. "What's going on? We're doing our part."

"Please don't fight," Shawna said.

"I--I don't know what's wrong," Akari said quietly. "I tried. Something's off, though."

"Focus," Jessie said more gently. "We need you."

Akari nodded solemnly.

The second half saw brilliant shooting from both sides. The targets moved, and only remained on the field for three to seven seconds.

The last five targets were Jessie's. With her teammates cheering her on, she managed a score of 440, earning Earth C a 10-point victory over Jupiter A.

The team headed up to their suite, after Tanya congratulated them and told them to be ready for the next day's practice.

Akari helped with the cooking that evening, and Shawna checked the bulletin board. Jessie insisted that they didn't have to, but they pointed out that she'd done the most for the win, and it was true.

"I have to apologize," Akari said near the end of the meal. "I didn't pull my own weight. You shouldn't have had to save my bacon like that."

"Nonsense. A win is a win."

Earth B had also won. Akari promised not to stay out too late; then she went to see them.

As soon as she opened the door, she was glomped from both sides.

"You won, and we won," Kris and Ichino exclaimed. "First place! The year is starting great!"

"We won...so please...let me breathe," Akari wheezed.

"Ah! Gomen!"

"So sorry!"

Both enthusiastic young ladies jumped off their suddenly blue-faced friend. "I thought I was going to die," she said sarcastically.

"I would be so embarrassed if I strangled you," Ichino said glibly.

"'Embarrassed?' Some friend!"

"Come, Akari-love, let's celebrate," Kris suggested. "I made tea and a batch of strawberry cupcakes."

"I can't have too much, but you bet I'd like that," Akari agreed.

Ling-pha was out, trying to petition for a permit to add a small wing of her own to the University Satellite. She had promised to pay for the construction, but hadn't yet been able to get her way.

"Even though she's a brat, she helped us win today," Ichino said. "3000 m medium hurdle relay, versus Venus B, and we won by almost two full seconds! Ling-pha anchored for us. I hate to admit it, but she's better than I am at that event."

"Two seconds!" Akari said.

"Only 1.82," Kris corrected. "Still, it was a better showing than we'd expected.

"But how about you?"

"Yeah, how was your victory?"

Akari smiled ruefully. "We had a rough time. Sniper archery against Jupiter A. We won by 10 points."

"Ten points? That's the narrowest margin of victory you can have in that event, isn't it?" Ichino asked.

"Yeah, it is," Akari answered.

"Then what happened?" Kris asked. "Were they that good?"

"I don't want to take anything away from them--yes, they were magnificent. But we should have won more easily. Jessie saved us. I was the one who underachieved."

"Everyone has an off-day now and then. Don't worry about it, ne? You won. That's the point," Kris said. "It's much better than how we started last year. And that turned out really well, didn't it?"

"Tanya's proud of you!" Tanya told Earth C. "One win. And in a few days, another win. Akari, Shawna, and Jessie just need to keep training, keep improving, keep having fun.

"Today is strength training. There are never two accuracy events in a row, and Tanya is really impressed with the endurance you all have. Time to work on power!"

And work on it they did. In the process, they grew rather sore.

"Oh," Jessie groaned, sinking into a large chair after the third consecutive day of lifting, pulling, jumping, and climbing. "It's so good that we've got a match tomorrow. It's variable-G horseshoes, against Venus B. Looks like it's going to be another tough match."

"Right," Akari said. "Kris and It-chan just faced them last round. They are all over 170 cm, all built powerfully, like Lahrri-senpai."

"Bad luck, having to fight against our opponents' strength again," Shawna said. "Still, I don't see why we can't win. We're very strong ourselves."

"You bet we can win. And we will," Akari said.

The trio retired to their separate rooms. Not ten minutes after that, Jessie heard a knock at her door. Startled, she put down her book. "Who is it?"

"It's Akari."

What? "It's open," the blonde called.

Akari stepped quietly into the room. "We've been training hard. And...I wanted to do something for you."

"What's that behind your back, Akari-chan?"

The brunette showed a towel and a bottle of massage oil.

Jessie raised an eyebrow. Akari began to blush. "You want to massage me? Why not Shawna?"

"I already did, while you were out. Come on, Jessie; it will help restore your balance. I can relax your muscles. You'll be more effective during the match."

"Oh, why not?" Jessie promptly yanked off her short nightgown and undid her bra. She slipped off her panties and held out her hands for Akari's towel. She spread it nonchalantly and lay face down. Akari's oiled hands were on her back in moments. "I don't know why I'm letting you do this. But you're very good at it. Thank you."

"To be quite honest, I thought you'd refuse. I'll do an extra-good job, or you might refuse next time."

"Next time--ooh, yes, right there--what do you mean? Are you going to make a habit of this?"

"It always helps, so yes."

Jessie suddenly felt a little sad. "We may be teammates, but we aren't friends. Do you have to be this nice to me?"

"I--maybe I do think of you as a friend, Jessie."

"You shouldn't--"

"--Please, don't tell me what to do."

The girls stayed quiet until Akari finished. "Kami, you are strong," Akari remarked as she rose from Jessie's bed.

"You're very good," Jessie said softly. "Thank you. I'd offer to get you, but I know zip about massage."

Akari opened her mouth and shut it again.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about getting me back, okay? I'm just glad to help."

Jessie got dressed as she spoke. "You did help. I think I'll be better tomorrow than I would have."

Venus B never stood a chance against Earth C in the contest. Jessie and Akari were able to jack up the intensity to an unprecedented 7.5 g's, and Shawna was able to handle an impressive 6.6. The final score was 1320-960. Akari set a new record with an individual score of 510.

"That's how it's done!" Tanya told them as soon as the event was over. "Akari, Jessie, and Shawna are so great! Tanya has the easiest job in the universe!"

"Come and eat with us, Coach. It was your training that made this possible," Akari invited.

"Tanya can't. It's not allowed until you've won enough to assure your places in the Great Competition."

"What a stupid rule!" Jessie said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Good job today and Tanya'll see you tomorrow. We will start working on the track, so bring your running spikes!"

The team was about to have dinner when there was a knock on their door. Shawna answered it and came back, presenting Jessie with a small but beautiful bouquet.

"Pretty. Who're they from?" Akari asked.

"An anonymous fan," Jessie said with a sigh, reading the card that accompanied the flowers. Shawna handed her a pair of scissors and she snipped the stems and put the bouquet in an elegant vase.

"A secret admirer. How nice," Akari said.

"Oh, come off it! It's a nuisance," Jessie complained, but she was smiling. "Besides, you've had plenty of admirers sending you notes, flowers, chocolates, plushies--and more, I'd bet. I know Kris, Ichino, and Tanya have."

"It's cute," Akari answered. "And I'll bet you've got more admirers than any of us."

In spite of her best effort, Jessie blushed. "Anyway, we proved ourselves today. It's just what we needed. You were magnificent, Akari."

"Yes, really," Shawna agreed. "You left no doubt in anyone's mind why you're Cosmo Beauty. I've never seen anything like it!"

It was Akari's turn to blush. "I had to make up for last time," she stammered.

Jessie looked at her strangely for a moment, but didn't say anything.

The team practiced hard for the next several days. Their focus was on running and it wore them out. It was fun to train for Tanya, but she pushed them very hard.

On the eve of the next match, Jessie heard Akari's knock again. "Come in."

Akari did. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"You said you'd do it again, and here you are," Jessie said.

"My mom taught me, 'Don't say it if you don't mean it.' I always paid attention to her." Akari spread a towel on the bed.

Jessie took off her robe and lay on her bed. "Smart. Your mother wasn't just a great athlete. She was wise and gentle. And now you have her with you once more.

"I'm happy for you, Akari. It's good that she's with you.

"But if I could change topics, how can we possibly win the upcoming match?"

Akari's hands worked carefully on Jessie's powerful calves. "We need to stay relaxed. But I think our luck may have run out this time. The hyper-balance beam is a new event to the University Satellite. It was invented on Mercury, and team Mercury B has the two highest scorers ever in the event. We'll need a miracle, or more."

"Promise me that you will never tell this to another soul," Jessie said abruptly.

"Hai. I promise."

"I don't think it will be a big deal if we don't win this one. We can't win them all, and we don't have to. But with you, and Shawna, and me...I have no fear. I know we'll make it to the Great Competition."

"I've never heard you talk this way before," Akari whispered.

"Does it worry you?"

"Iie. It's the other way around. I like hearing that; you're always so driven; I was concerned about you before. We'll be all right, Jessie."

They did their best on the alien event, but Earth C lost the hyper-balance beam contest by a score of 29.1 to 29.8.

"We did well, though," Akari said when the team got back to their suites.

"Yeah," Shawna agreed. "Tanya said she was impressed."

Jessie stood, stalked into her room, and shut the door.

"Jessie--" Shawna called, but Akari put a hand on her shoulder.

"--She won't listen yet. Jessie will be fine. She'll be back to her old self before you can blink."

Shawna decided to visit the two classmates who'd graduated from the Antarctica School with her. Akari, against good judgment, chose not to go visit Earth B. She figured that her own team had to come first, and without Jessie at 100, the team wouldn't stand a chance.

"Go away!" Jessie yelled at the knock on the door. The knocking stopped but began again. It wasn't loud, but it couldn't be ignored. Jessie got up and opened the door.

"Brooding by yourself is not good. The team can't afford it. What makes you think you have to, anyway?"

"Urusai! You got a 9.8, Shawna got a 9.9, and I got a 9.4. Nine point four! It was like I've never competed in my life--like I don't know what sports are."

"No. You're an idiot. What's one bad showing? I've had hundreds!"

"I know, but I'm not you. I don't know how to bounce back. This is almost as bad as Lahrri's defeat of us last year."

"It's all about you, ne? There's your problem." Akari lifted Jessie's chin. "When I was humiliated, I had It-chan to turn to. Or Kris or Tanya or even Ayla. Why do you think you need to deal with this alone? It's not even healthy."

"What would you know? You--"

"--Listen, dammit! I know you were bereaved and left alone when you were just a little girl. So was I. You need help sometimes, and there's no shame in it."

"Help? I'm not weak like you!"

"Oh, so that's it." Akari shook her head. "And I thought you were here to win."

Jessie had no answer, so she just glared at Akari.

"Until the Great Competition, we are a team. But that aside, I got help from Kris, It-chan, Tanya, my dad, you--everybody. Whether that makes me weak or not doesn't matter, because I won.

"Well? Isn't that why you came to the University Satellite, to beat me?"

"I came to become Cosmo Beauty."

"Prove it. Let Shawna, Tanya, and me help you."

Silence.

"Come on. Tell me what's really wrong."

Jessie sighed. "Persistent, aren't you? But I guess you're right.

"I got the worst score. The absolute worst of all six of us who competed today. I haven't been in that position since I don't know how long. Maybe never, maybe this was the first time for me."

Akari nodded. "I can help. Take a shower, get into street clothes, and meet me in our living room." The short brunette left with a wink to Jessie.

The strong blonde stared after her, puzzled. "Weird. Might as well do what she asks, though." She washed and dressed and left her room.

"Come with me," Akari said, taking the tall girl's arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

Akari led Jessie away from the dormitories and sports venues, to a wing of the satellite that the blonde girl had never seen. It looked like a shopping district, but smaller and cleaner and a lot less crowded.

"Ano, is this a shopping district?" she asked finally.

"Yeah."

"Why would such a thing be here? We can get our essentials from the general store in the dormitory."

"I'll show you," Akari said cheerfully.

For the next three hours, Akari and Jessie wandered their way through part of the surprisingly large shopping district. They looked at different outfits, browsed books and video discs, ate hot fudge sundaes, and played a few arcade games (one of which was called "Save the Earth! Decathlon of Cosmo Beauty and her Friends!") Early in the rampage, Jessie realized that she was smiling and feeling good.

The two young athletes walked back toward their quarters. "I can tell you've done this before. Why do I feel better?" Jessie asked.

"Because you relaxed. Relaxing through meditation or massage or something like that is fine, but it doesn't take your mind off your work with the same...urgency that shopping does. You haven't been thinking about sports, have you?"

"No."

"You haven't done this ever? I hope you will start. Once or twice a month is all you need, and you'll feel refreshed. I told you you would, didn't I?"

"Yes. You were right. Thank you, by the way. You're a good enemy."

"Ask around," Akari laughed. "I'm an even better friend."

Jessie's smile wavered. The pair walked in silence for a while. "We're teammates, temporarily at least," Akari finally stated. "I will always help a teammate.

"But anyway, what did you think of the sundaes?"

"Not big enough," Jessie said, glad for the subject change. "Mine was really good, and I'm glad you told me to try cashews instead of peanuts."

"There's a restaurant in Hokkaido that makes the best hot fudges in the universe. If we ever go there together, I'll show you. You won't be disappointed.

"And you have great fashion sense, by the way."

"Thank you."

"Hontou! Those earrings you got are perfect for you. The turquoise matches your eyes, and the gold settings work beautifully with your hair. I'm not blonde; I could never pull those off the way you do."

"You like them that much?"

"On you, yes."

Jessie blushed, for the first time in a long time. An instant later, Akari realized what she'd said. She turned red. "I-I mean, they're nice by themselves; but on you, they're wonderful. I like them much better when you're wearing them."

"I don't suppose I'll wear them very often. It's nice to know they'll look good when I do."

"We're too active to wear jewelry, aren't we?"

"I wouldn't have it otherwise. We were born to run and jump, to throw and catch, to climb and lift. We are here to compete."

Akari smiled widely.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing."

Instructed and encouraged by Tanya, Earth C trained hard and earned great results. The teamwork they began to display was uncanny, like they were starting to think the same way.

The next four matches weren't a challenge for the team. Akari, Jessie, and Shawna worked together and dominated the matches.

As the victories piled up, the team grew closer. But Jessie began to grow incrementally more irritable, anxious, and scared.

She could hide it from almost everyone. But Akari noticed.

"I'm worried," Akari told her friends.

"What about?" Ichino asked.

"It's your team," Kris said in a soft voice. "Iie. It's Jessie."

"How did you--"

"--The spirits, of course. I can tell when you're troubled, love. I can even tell the reason in some instances. You have been concerned for her, I can tell."

"When you're right, you're right. She seems different from a few weeks ago. We're winning, sure, but she's getting--I don't know. Colder?"

"Hm," Ichino muttered. "I haven't noticed that. Of course, you're around her much more. Demo..."

"...Doushiyou?" Akari asked, looking at Kris, then Ichino, then back to Kris. "Am I making too much of this?"

"No. You're very aware is all--very sensitive. Jessie is on the sword's edge. You should try to help--but be careful. A mistake could hurt her, perhaps permanently."

"What should I do?"

"You're her friend and teammate. You know better than either of us."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ichino asked kindly.

"I appreciate the offer, but no. I can't explain...this just seems to be something I have to do myself." Akari stood. "Thanks for the advice. You always help me. No one could ask for better friends."

"Anytime, Akari-chan," Kris said.

The short brunette left the room.

"Odd," Ichino said. "Why is she thinking so much about Jessie?"

"Shut up," Kris ordered.

"Huh? Why are you mad?"

"Shut up, I said!"

Ichino thought for a minute. "Kris," she said gently. "I get it now. Don't worry; Jessie and Akari are like oil and water."

"I'm sorry I yelled. But you're wrong about them." Kris left for her own room.

When Akari returned to Earth C's suites, she went immediately to Shawna's room. The tall underclassman agreed to leave for a while so Akari could talk to Jessie in private.

"I don't really understand," Shawna said, "but you do. You've known Jessie a lot longer than I have and you seem very in tune with her."

"'In tune?' I know nothing, except that I may be able to help her," Akari muttered once Shawna had gone. She swallowed hard and knocked on Jessie's door.

"Come in."

Akari did so. "O genki desu ka, Jessie?"

"I'm fine. This isn't really a good time, Akari. I was about to go to bed."

"We have to talk."

Jessie sighed deeply. "Do we? I hope you aren't getting the wrong idea."

"Tomorrow is beach volleyball versus Neptune B. Can I massage you while we talk?"

"No! See, this is just what I'm talking about! You're far too casual with me, considering that I'm your adversary."

"You're my friend! And if you'd quit being so damn scared, you could accept my friendship!" Akari shouted.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Liar! You're afraid of caring. Think, Jessie! I was there, in Antarctica. I saw you. You and Ayla were friends, in your own way. But it was easy: she was 'safe.' Ayla was strong, stern, and cold; she seemed untouchable by any person or illness.

"But she started talking more, smiling more, feeling more--and that made you like her less and less. She was a human being after all.

"I was the perfect contrast to Ayla: easy for you to hate. I was always laughing or crying. I was always talking--usually too much. Any unkind words hurt me. To top it off, I was Midoh Tomoe's daughter. For all her strength, she died very young. I was a reminder of death, every time you saw me.

"When Ayla began to act less like a machine, it was partly because of It-chan and me. That made you hate me all the more.

"When Cassie--" Akari faltered. Tears sprang to her eyes. "--when your dear sister died, you felt worse pain than you've ever known. From then on, it was easier not to care about people. So you focused on competition instead.

"But you can't live like that." Akari's tears were flowing freely now. "You can't be alone; it hurts you and it hurts me to see you that way.

"I can be your friend. Believe in me, Jessie. I like you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not my mother. I'm not your sister. I promise, you can care about me without fear."

"Why would I care about you?" Jessie asked, barely holding her tears back. "And why should I believe you?" Her voice was breaking.

"I know you care about me." Akari took a big chance and approached Jessie. The taller girl batted at her weakly. Akari brushed the swats aside and pulled Jessie into a tight embrace. "You wanted me to succeed. There were plenty of underachievers in Antarctica. I was the only one you pushed. Lots of people struggled on the University Satellite. Again, you pushed me. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have done anything.

"As for believing, all I can do is beg you to trust me. I won't leave you. I won't ever give up."

"Akari!" Jessie pushed herself against Akari's body and cried softly. Akari smiled and wept silently, stroking Jessie's golden hair. "I--I want to trust you, Akari."

"Come on," Akari said when Jessie's crying slowed. "Let's wash, then I'll massage you, and then we can get some sleep. Ne, tomodachi?"

So Jessie and Akari bathed. Neither girl said much, but each could tell that the other was feeling relieved. The quiet atmosphere was healing. When the bath was done, they went to Jessie's room. The massage was part of the routine now, so Akari's oil and towels stayed in Jessie's cabinet.

Akari took her time this evening, working patiently at the knots in Jessie's powerful muscles. "Tomorrow, we play. The next day Tanya is giving us for ourselves. Would you come with Shawna and me? We'll be doing some shopping and watching a movie."

"Yes. You make me feel so good, how can I say no?"

"Great!" Akari finished the massage. "Get some sleep. We've got some Neptune B butt to kick tomorrow!"

There were three beach volleyball matches. Each player had to participate in two. Shawna and Akari played first and won 15-11. Jessie and Shawna played next and won 15-13. They had the victory then, but the rules called for the third match to be played anyway. Jessie and Akari, working together, embarrassed their opponents, beating them 11-0. Only six of Jessie's serves were even returned.

"You were great!" Tanya gushed after the game. "Tanya's never seen a better battle! Lahrri-senpai dominated more, but Jessie and Akari and Shawna were having fun. You looked beautiful, like sports goddesses! Tomorrow's a day off, and you've earned it."

"Will you come with us tomorrow, Tanya?" Akari asked. "We're going shopping and to a movie."

"Tanya can't; family's coming to visit! But have fun!"

Jessie thought she saw Tanya wink.

Tanya had the team working on reactions until the next competition. "Something tells Tanya it will be important," she said. "Earth C is about due for a match that emphasizes reflexes and precision."

When practice ended on the day before the competition, Akari went to Kris and Ichino's room to talk.

"It seems like we're all back on the same sheet of music," Akari said. "Jessie hasn't told us who our next bout will be against, or what the event will be, but I'm confident that we'll win."

"Our next match is water polo versus Mars C. They should be very tough opponents," Kris said.

"Not tough enough to beat us," Ichino put in. "We're 8 and 0. Most feared team around, ne?"

"We'd be undefeated too if we didn't have such bad luck," Akari protested.

"Excuses, excuses," the Osakan said, wheedling her friend.

"Watch it! We're going to play you, sooner or later."

"We'll win, Akari-chan! I know you and Jessie are good, but Kris, Ling-pha, and I are veterans, and Shawna's a rookie. Besides, I predict a match that emphasizes upper body strength and that's our strongest suit."

"Predict? How do you know?"

"Well...I don't."

"Don't just guess that," Akari warned. "You'd better be ready for anything. We won't take it easy on you."

"We won't lose, Akari, my love," Kris said suddenly. "Ichino and I are a great team now. We will fight with all we have."

"I'm glad to hear it. That's what Jessie and I are. That's what we plan to do."

"You're going to stay for dinner, aren't you?" Ichino interrupted.

"Iie. I need to get back."

"Jessie won't let you eat with us, ne?"

"That's not it!"

"What, then? All you have to do is hear what you're playing with whom and you'll be free for the evening."

"No, I've got--" Akari suddenly realized what she was about to say. She fought the blush that threatened to give her away.

"What? What have you got to do?" Ichino pressed.

"I...just have things to do, okay? I'd better go."

"Akari!"

"See you guys! Thanks!"

Akari left the room in a hurry. Ichino turned and saw Kris looking at her with a sad, knowing expression.

"You know what she has to go do," the fiery brunette said.

"Not exactly, but I know it concerns Jessie. You see how she's acting. Are you still sure that I'm wrong about her and her blonde teammate?"

"Iie."

"But there's some hope," Kris continued. "We don't know if Jessie likes Akari. You said she told one of your classmates that she didn't like girls."

"Yeah."

"Your tone suggests--"

"--Let it go. I'm not sure of anything anymore. But Akari is wonderful. You fell for her, why wouldn't Jessie?"

"You too."

"What? Stop saying stuff like that! Akari's my best friend."

"Keep denying it, Ichino," Kris said tiredly. "I'm going to my room to meditate."

Akari went back to her team's suite. She helped Shawna with the cooking. Jessie returned shortly and she pitched in with the meal. They talked and joked like old friends, and Akari was very happy.

"Our next contest," Jessie said between bites, "is giant slalom downhill skiing. It's against Jupiter C. I think we've finally got some luck; Jupiter C is known for strength and endurance. Their speed and reflexes aren't all that great."

"Skiing?" Shawna said, excitement plain in her voice. "I love skiing! I had no idea this satellite was big enough for it! Wow!"

"Sugoi, ne?" Akari agreed. "And if you're that good a skier, I like our chances even better."

Soon the evening turned into night. Akari went to Shawna's room and massaged her; then she went to Jessie's room. By now, there was no awkwardness or hesitance. The massage was a ritual--not doing it would seem weird and uncomfortable.

"We're over halfway to a clinched spot in the Great Competition," Akari said as she worked. "Win Number Thirteen is it, so we only need six more. I hope we get 17 more, of course."

"We have the skill," Jessie murmured. She was almost in a trance; Akari's hands felt better every time. "Last year, I was impatient for the team competitions to end. Not so this year. This year it's the opposite."

Akari's silence jolted Jessie from her half-dream. "Akari? Daijobu?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine."

"Something's eating you. What is it?"

"It-chan. Kris. They've been acting a little strange."

"Are they fighting?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't worry then."

Akari finished massaging Jessie and stood, stretching. Jessie dressed for bed. "It doesn't seem like that's all that's bugging you," the blonde said as she slipped into her nightshirt.

"I know! I feel uneasy, but I'm not sure why."

Jessie put a sympathetic hand on Akari's shoulder. Her eyes widened. Akari's muscles felt like taut steel cable.

"You're as tense as a coiled spring! Take off your clothes and lie down," the taller athlete instructed.

"I'm fine--"

"--Onegai."

Akari did as she was told. She lay face down on the warm towel where Jessie had just been. She felt Jessie's tough-but-gentle hands touch her. They began to work on her tense neck and back. Jessie's inexperience showed but she was very careful and her desire to help Akari relax was what really mattered.

"That's very nice. I thought you've never done this before."

"I haven't, but I've paid attention to what you do to me."

Akari smiled. "I really like having you for a friend."

Earth C's team total was 2:02.4; Jupiter C's was 2:13.0.

"Tanya thinks this is the most impressive win yet! Shawna is the Queen of Ski Slopes!" Tanya praised.

"Without you, I couldn't have done my best," Shawna replied, blushing.

Akari chimed in. "You're a first rate instructor! You teach very well, but it's your motivation. I always want to give 110 for you."

"Thank you. Tanya was...a little worried before the year started. Tanya wanted to be a good coach."

"And you are a good coach!" Jessie said. "When we win Number 13, you have to party with us!"

"Hai! Tanya, Jessie, Akari, and Shawna will have fun! Hopefully, It-chan, Kris, and Ling-pha will party too!"

Things progressed more-or-less smoothly for teams Earth C and Earth B. Ichino's team got quite unlucky and drew ice hockey versus Mercury A. Mercury A's players were three of the best hockey players of the last decade. Though Earth B played valiantly, they lost, two to one.

Everyone's spirits remained high. Earth C and Earth B reached their 13th wins on the same day. All six competitors, Tanya, and Penelope (Earth B's coach) agreed to meet at Earth C's suites for a small victory party.

"Kris," Ichino said while she stood at the door, "come on; we ain't got all day."

Kris joined the Osakan. "Okay, let's go."

"Um, are you all right?"

"Yes. Why?"

Ichino stopped short. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kris's eyes widened for a moment. "I don't know. The spirits are oddly quiet. I'm not calm. My chi is way out of whack. I...think something painful is going to happen soon. To us."

"Who is 'us'?"

"Akari, me...and you."

"Kris."

"I hope I'm wrong. I wish I knew what or when."

"Look," Ichino said gently, "we shouldn't worry about it now. Let's go have fun with the girls. We can think about this later."

Kris nodded, and the two ladies proceeded to Earth C's suites.

"Kris! It-chan!" Akari greeted both of them with hugs. "Ooh, you two look good!"

"You're really kawaii yourself," Ichino said.

"Hey ladies!" Jessie said, coming over to the group. "Congratulations. We're all going to the Great Competition!"

"Hai!" Akari agreed. She put an arm around Jessie's shoulders. "We have to celebrate. We all made it! Who cares about the next step? Tonight we're all the best!"

When the party was over, Ling-pha, Ichino, and Kris returned to their suite. Ichino tried to talk to Kris, but the moon maiden shrugged her off and stomped to her room. The Osakan couldn't help but hear Kris crying.

"She was right about the pain," Ichino whispered. She couldn't stop the tears that ran down her own cheeks.

It had been very clear. Jessie and Akari were much closer--best friends. The way each looked at the other when she thought no one was watching...whether they knew it or not; Akari and Jessie were falling in love.

Still, Ichino was happy for Jessie. The young blonde woman's anger and aloof manner were disappearing.

"I'm going to tell my friends on team Earth A that we're in!" With that, Shawna slipped away, leaving Akari and Jessie in their suite.

"Slick," the tall blonde said, "she stuck us with the cleaning."

"We'll get her back," Akari chirped. The two girls cleaned quickly.

"You know, you look cute in an apron," Akari said as they finished washing their dishes.

"Watch it!" Jessie answered playfully. "I'm touchy about chores; I don't want anyone to think I'm good at doing them."

Akari smiled. "Your secret's safe."

"Akari-chan, did It-chan seem kind of strange tonight?"

"I didn't notice anything."

"Just my imagination, I guess," Jessie said. "I thought Tanya, Kris, and Ling-pha were acting odd at times too. But that can't be right; it's got to be me."

"Oh, them? They're reacting to how you've changed is all. They're happy to see you happy."

"Hm, I wonder."

"What's to wonder? I love seeing you this happy! You feel it, ne? You feel better than you ever have in your life."

Jessie stood quietly. It was true. She was truly happy. Every practice, every match, every meal, every shopping trip, every massage, every conversation was a joy. Her life was not hard and bleak anymore.

"...Jessie? Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm tired though."

"I hear you. We worked hard today. I'm going out for a bit. Ja ne!"

"I didn't notice," Jessie muttered to herself. "When did everything change?"

"Jessie, Akari, and Shawna made it!" Tanya said.

"Then they are to be congratulated, and so are you," Ayla answered.

"Jessie smiles so much now. Tanya likes seeing her genki. She seems as happy as little Jessie-chan."

Ayla smiled at her sleeping daughter. "Jessie Gurtland is the first friend I ever had. What wouldn't I do for her?

"Her life has had more pain than anyone's should. I want the best for her, just as I do for my own daughter. I hope for joy and friendship in her life. She taught me the true meaning of sports; I hope that she can hold onto it herself."

"Ayla said that Akari would help Jessie. Tanya sees it--Ayla was right." A cat-like grin appeared on Tanya's face. "Does Ayla know how much Akari is helping?"

The tall Russian looked startled. "'How much?' What do you mean?"

"When was the last time Ayla saw Akari and Jessie together?"

"It's been a while."

"Tanya won't say! Ayla should visit Jessie and Akari, and watch."

Earth C practiced with a bounce in their steps. Tanya kept pushing them, this time emphasizing lower body endurance. The workouts were long but fun.

The eve of the next match came. Jessie prepared to check the posted information as she always did--but as she was about to leave the suite, there was a knock.

"Hai!" Jessie called cheerfully, opening the door. Three large bouquets of gardenias and primroses blocked her view.

"Goodness!" Akari said, coming over to see who was at the door. "Come in, please. Jessie and I will take those."

"Arigatou," the flower-bearer said.

"Ayla?" Akari and Jessie exclaimed.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced," the silver-haired headmistress explained, "but I wanted to see you girls. I can't believe I stayed away this long, actually."

"You look great!" Akari said.

"How is Jessie-chan?" Jessie asked. "It's good to see you!"

"Very good!" Akari said. "How did--"

"--Please, hold on!" Ayla laughed. "I can answer some of your questions, but first introduce me to your teammate."

"Oh, I've been so rude!" Akari said. "Gomen. Ayla, this is Shawna Donaghi. Shawna, this is Headmistress Ayla."

"It's a pleasure," Ayla said.

Shawna bowed deeply. "I'm pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Jessie and Akari, Ayla-sensei."

"Call me Ayla, Shawna-chan. Tanya speaks very highly of you. I'm glad you're here."

"Jessie and Akari have taken good care of me," Shawna said, lightly blushing.

"Iie. You've been wonderful," Jessie said.

"Hontou," Akari agreed. "We are lucky to have you."

"I--I'd better look for our match tomorrow," the younger girl said, embarrassed.

"No need," Ayla interrupted. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your match will be the triathlon relay, versus Earth A."

"Earth A?" Shawna whispered. Akari and Jessie each put a hand on her shoulders. Shawna had told them that Earth A was not doing well: their record was 5 and 8.

"Sorry, Shawna," Jessie said.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather face them now than later."

"I had to beat Tanya and Ling-pha to get in last year, so I know it's hard," Akari said. "We're here for you."

"Thanks." Shawna looked back at Ayla. "Would you eat with us?"

"Sure, but I can't stay too long. Jessie-chan will have to eat in an hour or so."

"So how is little Jessie-chan?" Akari asked.

"She's great. Energetic but quiet--like her mother used to be, ne?" Ayla, Jessie, and Akari laughed. "When she looks at you, you can see her intelligence. She will probably walk in a few weeks."

"Oh! Can we see her soon, please?" Jessie pleaded.

"Of course. After your 20th match, come to my suite and we'll eat and talk and play with Jessie-chan."

"Wai! Banzai!" Akari, Jessie, and Shawna shouted.

The young women talked until supper was ready. Then they ate quickly, because Jessie-chan would soon need Ayla's attention.

"Jessie, your cooking is great!" the silver-haired lady praised. "I don't remember it always being this good."

"Um, Akari's been teaching me," Jessie said with embarrassment.

"Very little," Akari refuted. "You've been improving on your own."

"Thanks, but it's you and Shawna who deserve the credit."

"Are you ready for a hasty dessert?" Akari asked. "It's peach pie with whipped cream. Shawna made it."

"Yes. Arigatou."

"So what made you come here now?" Akari asked when Ayla was nearly finished.

That was the question Ayla had been avoiding. "I...wanted to see how you were getting along. I must have seemed like a jerk for putting the two of you on the same team."

"Not at all," Jessie said.

"I thought so at first," Akari admitted. "You had your reasons. Besides, we're getting along very well! Ne, Jessie?"

"You bet!"

Ayla held her daughter to her breast. "Little One," she whispered, "I named you after a wonderful girl. I hope you will find as much joy as she has, and that you love her when you meet her. Jessie-chan, I will put my all into raising you. Maybe you won't have to endure long years of loneliness the way I...and Jessie...and even Akari did."

The baby drank hungrily from her mother's breast. She looked up at Ayla with her wide blue eyes, as if in understanding.

"You will be beautiful," Ayla sighed. "You will be strong. You are--and always will be--loved."

"Shawna will be all right," Akari said as she massaged Jessie's back. "Tanya and I didn't want to play against each other, but we got through it, and Shawna is stronger than I was. She felt pretty tense, but she loosened up easily."

"Why not? You're so good at this. And Shawna really is strong, and she was very excited to meet Ayla."

"Ayla liked her. She invited her to come see Jessie-chan with us."

"I wish Ayla wasn't the Headmistress; we could have already met her daughter. All the pictures show her being genki and kawaii, but I want to hold her!"

"Yeah," Akari said quietly. "It's been a long time since I've held a baby. Too long."

Jessie half-turned and propped herself on her elbow. "How long, Akari-chan?"

"Please, lie back down," Akari said. "I'll tell you while I'm working on you.

"It was about a month before my mom died. One of her closest friends, Noriko, had just had a baby. She visited us. The baby was so cute and fragile. I was instantly enamored.

"I didn't see Noriko again until Mom's funeral. I wanted to hold the baby again. I didn't want to think about Mom anymore at that time; I wanted to hold that tiny life in my arms. I never got the chance. I was constantly surrounded by mourners.

"So I want to hold and cherish the miracle.

"Okay, you're done."

Jessie turned over. "Your turn!" she said.

Akari lay down and Jessie worked carefully on her muscles. "Good, you're not too tense," she said.

"You're getting quite good at this," Akari purred. "I hope you don't put me to sleep."

Earth A proved to be a challenge, but they were no match for Earth C. Jessie swam, Shawna biked, Akari ran; Earth C won by nearly 30 seconds. Shawna, Akari, and Jessie talked with their opponents for a while afterward. Vanessa and her team took the defeat well, but Akari could see that they were scared of missing the Great Competition altogether.

"That's what competing means though," Shawna said to Jessie and Akari as they returned to their suite. "We couldn't lie down for them, even though we know we'll make it and they might not. We have to do our best. Any time we don't, we're lying, no matter what reasons we have."

Earth C won their next match and lost the following match; a hard-fought game of water polo versus the reigning water polo champions, Uranus C. With a record of 15 and 2, Earth C was comfortable and confident. Tanya had them work on strength before the next match.

"Shawna, why don't you check our match this time?" Jessie suggested. "I'll cook dinner this evening."

"Okay!" The tall redhead washed up and left to read the announcements.

"Making spaghetti bolognese? I'll help," Akari said to Jessie.

"Thanks." The blonde paused. "Um, you were planning on massaging Shawna after supper, ne?"

"Of course."

"Don't. I want to massage her this time."

"Okay. But why?"

"I just want to."

"Sure Jessie. Anyway, do you want me to make garlic toast?"

"Yeah, if you would."

Dinner was almost ready when Shawna returned.

"What've we got?" Akari called, not looking up.

"It's shot-disc-hammer," Shawna said.

Her tone was flat. Jessie and Akari looked at the girl, worried.

"I'm sorry," Shawna continued. "It's against Earth B."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Akari said, waving her hand dismissively.

"We'd have to play them eventually," Jessie said. "It's no big deal. We'll beat them--"

"--Akari, I saw Kris. She wants to talk to you after dinner."

"Oh. What about?"

"I don't know. She didn't look happy."

Don't go, Jessie almost said. It startled her. Where had that thought come from?

Earth C's meal was pretty quiet. Afterward Akari excused herself and walked apprehensively to Earth B's suite. Ichino greeted her at the door.

"We ought to warn you; you guys are toast tomorrow," the Osakan joked. "Kris is in her room."

"Thanks, It-chan. We'll have a great battle tomorrow!"

"Right, Akari! Ganbatte!"

Akari entered Kris's room and shut the door. Kris was sitting cross-legged between her bed and her desk. "Sit next to me, love," she said. She patted the carpet. Akari sat near her.

"We've battled before," Kris said. "Don't forget how we did. Don't forget that the spirits will help you if you ask."

"I couldn't use the spirits against you, Kris!" Akari protested. "You taught me how to feel them--"

Kris leaned and hugged Akari. "--Be quiet, silly," she said fondly. "The spirits aren't 'mine,' or anyone's. They are free. And they can't be 'used against' anyone. They help those who ask them and respect them. If you are serious about winning, you will let them help you. Don't feel guilty. Take joy from the aid they freely give, and the level of competition they make possible."

"I respect you, and my teammates and yours, and the game itself. I will do my best."

"That's what I'd hoped you would say."

"Now tell me, how are you doing?" Akari asked, concern in her voice.

"You'd see through it if I tried to lie. I'm a bit lonely. I miss you. But please don't be worried about me. I'm strong, just like you. Despite us being separated, I'm glad we came back to the satellite."

"You're strong. The team contests will be over soon. Then--"

"--You ought to get back to your team now," Kris interrupted. She smiled. "Thank you for talking with me. I feel a lot better."

"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," Kris agreed. "See you then."

When Akari got back to Earth C's suite, she knocked on Jessie's door.

"Hm, must not be ready yet," Akari muttered, getting no answer. She entered her own room.

There was Jessie, sitting calmly on Akari's favorite chair. A fluffy red towel was spread on Akari's bed and Jessie had the oil with her. She also had two small scented candles lit. "I hope you won't mind the change of venue," the blonde said.

"Seems fine," Akari replied cheerfully. "Lie down then."

Jessie undid her sash and shrugged the robe from her shoulders. She got onto the bed and waited. Akari's fingers and palms touched her gently. Jessie relaxed with a quiet sigh. "What did Kris have to say?" she murmured.

"That I should ask for the spirits' help when we play her team tomorrow. Kris taught me about the spirits last year. She wants us at our best. She and It-chan and Ling-pha will be at their best.

"For the first time, I realized just how much she wanted to be on my team. But I asked her. She said she's happy with how this year is turning out."

"I know Kris means a lot to you, Akari. How do you feel about all this?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the shorter girl said. "This term has been fun.

"By the way, how is Shawna?"

"She's fine. She wasn't as tense as you always are. Of course, she wanted to know why I was there instead of you."

"And?"

Jessie pretended not to understand the question. "And she said you give a better massage than I do. But I can live with that."

Akari noticed Jessie's dodge of her question, but she let it go. "Are you feeling good? Will we beat them tomorrow?"

"I feel great. Yeah, we're going to beat them."

Beat them they did. Earth C had little trouble--Shawna's discus flew 118 cm past Kris's and Akari's shot put landed 129 cm past Ling-pha's. Jessie's hammer actually lost to Ichino's by 44 cm, but it was a terrific effort, and the net difference exposed Earth B's throwing weakness.

"Well done!" Tanya praised her students. "Akari was scary today! Watching Jessie, Shawna, and Akari is inspiring. Was it fun?"

"Yeah, I had fun," Akari said.

"Me too," Shawna said.

"Even though I didn't win my segment, I had fun too," Jessie agreed.

"Good," Tanya said. "Everyone should start thinking about the Great Competition. It's getting close; only a month away. Excellent work!"

The next few days of practice went by smoothly. The day before the next match, Jessie seemed a bit jumpy and wouldn't look Akari in the eyes all morning, but no one except Akari noticed, so she kept it to herself. At the end of practice, Jessie took Akari aside and said that she would take care of Shawna's massage again. She hurried away before Akari could respond. Akari was puzzled at Jessie's behavior, though; she decided to ask about it that evening.

Over dinner, Jessie told Akari and Shawna about the next match: uneven bars, versus Saturn B. Shawna remarked that their bad luck had returned. Saturn B was a strong and graceful team. The planet Saturn had produced the best gymnasts of the last 50 years.

"Still, we can win," Jessie said.

"And we will," Akari added. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

Akari didn't see Jessie watch her leave, but Shawna did. She kept it to herself.

"You know," the tall redhead said as Jessie worked on her knotted muscles once the two were in her room, "I'm very happy that you're willing to do this for me. But you don't have to."

"It's okay; I'm glad to do it," Jessie answered. "I'm not being a nuisance, am I?"

"Not at all. You're getting better at this."

"Thanks. Akari tells me that too."

"I'll bet." As soon as she said it, she blushed furiously. She'd only meant to think it, not say it!

"Shawna-chan, what do you mean by that?" Jessie asked, also blushing, and seeing Shawna's ears turn red.

The younger girl chose to say what was on her mind; there was nothing to lose, now that she'd slipped. "I'll tell you what I meant if you tell me why you're here instead of Akari."

"I-I--" Jessie fumbled.

"--There's both our answers," Shawna giggled.

"I want to learn how to do this better," Jessie said, recovering.

"It's working."

Jessie stayed quiet and finished Shawna's massage. She bid the girl a good night and went to her room. She opened the door. There was Akari. Jessie's heart beat faster. She shed her nightshirt and lay on her towel. Akari's touch was soothing, pleasing, healing. Jessie didn't hear herself as she purred with satisfaction. Akari heard her, however, and she smiled. This was proof that she was helping.

"Now you can't get away," Akari said slyly. "You have to answer. Why are you massaging Shawna these days?"

Jessie turned over and looked at Akari. "So I can get better at--"

"--Fibber." Akari leaned closer. "There's something else. Something stronger." Jessie's face turned bright pink. She was well and truly trapped. "More than friendship."

Jessie swallowed hard. Akari had to be able to hear her wild heartbeat. The brunette drew still nearer. "Why don't you tell Shawna you love her?"

Jessie laughed a clear and musical laugh.

Akari looked bewildered. Jessie laughed even harder.

"Oh, Akari-chan!" Her arms enfolded the girl above her.

Akari's eyes widened. Jessie's lips found hers. Both young ladies closed their eyes. Jessie gently pulled Akari down, locking their two bodies together.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so wonderful," Jessie whispered.

Her voice made Akari look at her. Akari wiped Jessie's tears. She kissed the blonde, gently.

"I tried so hard to avoid this," Jessie said, "but I'm so happy. Kanzaki Akari...I love you."

"I wondered why I couldn't answer Kris's feelings, or It-chan's. Now I know; I was waiting for you. Jessie Gurtland, I love you right back."

Akari kissed Jessie again, this time running her tongue across Jessie's lips. The taller girl quickly replied and their tongues danced together.

"Okay!" Akari gasped. "If we don't stop, I won't finish your massage tonight."

"You're right," Jessie said. She released Akari and turned to lie face-down again. Akari finished her massage. The girls switched places and Jessie gave Akari her best massage yet.

"You've gotten to be an expert," Akari said as she put on her pajamas.

"Thank you. Akari? Akari, onegai, don't leave."

"But we--"

"--Please, sleep in my bed with me tonight."

Akari couldn't refuse. "You may wish you hadn't asked; I toss and turn."

"That doesn't worry me at all," Jessie laughed. "I'm turning out the lights."

The two young women kissed briefly and settled down for some rest. "Jessie? How will this change things with our friends? When--"

"--Sh," Jessie said, cuddling closer to Akari and kissing her ear. "We will find out soon. Go to sleep, my love."

"Oyasumi nasai. Aishiteru."

Jessie's alarm rang. The blonde and the brunette opened their eyes at the same time. Jessie began to move so she could shut off her alarm. There was some warm, soft resistance.

Jessie and Akari realized that Jessie's hand was between Akari's thighs! The young women shot up from the bed. Jessie bashed the clock into silence.

"Good morning," Akari said.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Jessie replied, slightly embarrassed.

"So...what ecchi dreams were you having?" Akari teased.

"Oh, you're impossible!" Jessie sputtered. "Let's get ready for the day."

"Right," Akari agreed. She paused. "I meant what I said last night, Jessie. I love you."

"I love you too," Jessie said, coming over and giving her a quick kiss.

"I have to tell Kris today; it's only fair to her."

"Yes. I'll go with you."

"Arigatou."

Akari headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Shawna was already there. The redhead looked at the brunette with a smirk.

Jessie entered the kitchen a moment later. Shawna's smirk and her teammates' matching blushes grew.

"Ohayo," Shawna said. "Did you two sleep well? Did you sleep at all?"

"Chigau!" Jessie protested.

"You hentai! We slept and nothing else!" Akari said.

"Good--if you're going to wear each other out, I'd rather you did it after our matches."

"Hey!"

"Deal with her, would you, Akari? I'm going to take a shower." Jessie headed to the bathroom.

Akari started getting ingredients together. "If we can excuse your dirty mind, what makes you think there's anything between Jessie and me?"

"Lots of little things that added up," Shawna said. "Seriously, I can tell. Maybe I shouldn't say so, but I think you're very good for each other.

"Back to my earlier question: how did you sleep?"

"Better than I ever have. How about you?"

"Not as well as you must have, but okay."

Earth C crushed Saturn B on the uneven bars. The score finished at 29.9 to 29.4.

"Tanya keeps thinking Akari, Jessie, and Shawna can't be any better. Tanya keeps being wrong! Our team is easily the best!"

"Arigatou, Tanya," Akari said.

"I bet we all felt invincible. I know I did," Jessie said.

"Invincible..." Tanya said thoughtfully. "In any case, tomorrow is a day off. We'll be doing strength training on Monday. See you then!"

"Shawna, would you mind if Akari and I didn't come back for dinner? We've got a few things to do."

"Not at all! Do whatever you have to do. Ja ne!"

Hand-in-hand, Jessie and Akari walked to Earth B's suites. Akari gulped back her sudden nerves. Jessie squeezed her hand in reassurance. Akari knocked at the door.

"It's open!" Ichino called.

Akari and Jessie came into the living room. "You look well, It-chan," Akari said. "Is Kris here too?"

"Yeah, in her room. I'll get her," Ichino offered.

"No, let me," Akari said.

"Have a seat, Jessie," Ichino said, gesturing at her comfortable leather sofa. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you. How's it been going?"

"Pretty well. How's it been going with you and Akari?"

"Why would you ask that way?"

"Because it seems--"

"--Gomen, It-chan, but Akari wants to talk to us," Kris said calmly, seating herself in a chair near the Osakan. Akari naturally joined Jessie on the sofa. She wasn't in the blonde's lap, but close. The two ladies' legs and hands were touching.

This is it, Kris realized. My fears have come true.

"Kris, It-chan, I thought I should tell you. Jessie and I are in love."

"I-I--suspected, but--" Ichino gasped. "You used to hate each other!"

"Do you love her?" Kris asked Jessie.

"Yes," Jessie said, intertwining her fingers with Akari's.

"Then I hope you will stay together and love deeply," the moon miko said.

Silent tears ran down Ichino's cheeks. "Don't mind me," she sobbed. "I ain't got any idea why I'm cryin'. I'm happy for you! I wish the tears would stop. Dammit!"

Akari rushed to Ichino and hugged her. "It-chan, you'll always be precious to me," she whispered.

"But not your Number One. Demo, daijobu. I...just--"

Kris and Jessie added their arms to the hug. All four were crying soon, but they drew strength from each other. Their tears stopped and they began to smile.

"I guess anything really is possible," Ichino said at last. "I'd never have believed it if anyone had told me a year ago."

"Are you really okay with this?" Akari asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you, Kris?"

"Akari," the tall young athlete said carefully. "I loved you at first sight. I know how much you love me. But being with Jessie makes you even happier, and that's all I want. I see how centered and content and loved you are and it fills me with joy."

The tall blue-haired girl sighed. "But it's painful. I guess I'm uncertain. I think I'll get over you. I am not sure when.

"You know, the spirits tell me you're worried about me. Please, don't be. I mean it; I am happiest to see you happy and in love."

"Will you stay for dinner?" Ichino asked.

"Gomen," Jessie said, "I'm taking Akari to supper tonight."

"It will be our first date," Akari said proudly, in spite of her faint blush. "I think I'll be the envy of the place."

"Hontou! She is a looker," Ichino said, making Jessie turn red. "Watch out, someone may try to steal her."

"Okay!" Jessie said, very embarrassed. "This isn't going to turn into 'Embarrass Jessie Hour!' Besides, if Akari and I are going to keep our reservation, we ought to be going."

"Right. See you soon!" Ichino said.

"Have fun!" Kris called after her.

Jessie stood for a minute in the hall and let her girlfriend lean on her. "You've grown very strong," she said gently. "If I'd been in your position, I'm not sure I could have told either of them."

"I had to. One way or another, Kris and It-chan were going to get hurt. Not telling them would have hurt them more, and longer."

"They're both very kind and strong and they love you. I don't want to sound like a jerk, but am I good enough to be with you?"

"Of course you are. You--yes, you Jessie Gurtland--are strong and kind and loving. You are wonderful.

"Now let's get washed and changed so we can go to dinner."

"Race you back!" Jessie said.

Akari grinned and ran.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled, starting just after Akari. "That's cheating!"

Ichino shut the door. "Well, that's that," she murmured. She was abruptly hugged tightly from behind. "Kris--"

"--Please, no words, It-chan. Just let me hold onto you for a bit."

The fiery Osakan's eyes softened. She stood quietly, lending Kris her strength. Kris's breath was warm on her neck, and not altogether unpleasant.

"I thought of going back to the moon," Kris said. "But I won't. I want to see the light of heaven again."

"I also want to see it," Ichino said.

"We will see it," Kris vowed.

Akari hadn't dressed for effect in months, but she was going to put her all into it tonight. She used her stylebrush to put gentle waves in her waist-length brown hair. She didn't plan on letting things go too far after the date, but wearing sexy underwear always made her feel prettier and more daring, so she put on her lavender string bra and panty set. It had elaborate black lace trim and was quite skimpy, and it always made Akari more flirtatious.

What else? She searched her closet. At length, she picked a scoop-necked blue and white long-sleeved blouse. She matched it with her favorite pair of pants, which were ivory-colored. They were loose and flowing from her mid-thighs down and form-fitting above her upper thighs. These were the pants she wore when she wanted to draw attention to her mouth-watering posterior. Of course, her panties were thong, so no lines would show.

To finish, she chose her black leather pumps with silver toes. Then she clasped a thin, plain gold chain around her neck. She picked up her small white and black leather purse, and she felt ready to go.

There was Jessie's knock. Akari opened her door. There were several long moments as the girls gaped at each other.

Jessie was dressed in a Chinese-style silk dress that reached nearly to her knees. It was pale orange with very bright orange stripes. On her arms she had slung a small, fringed yellow shawl. Her shoes were orange with three slender straps and five cm heels. Her hair hung straighter than it usually did and shimmered when she moved. The earrings Akari had complimented her on were not hidden by her hair.

"You look great!" Akari said.

"You look fantastic yourself," Jessie said, recovering. "Really, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Akari said. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Jessie took Akari's hand and the couple left the suite. They strolled, holding hands, to the shopping district, only marginally aware of the looks they were getting. Varied looks they were, too: looks of curiosity, disapproval, longing, lust--everyone who saw the striking pair had a reaction.

Jessie led Akari to the top floor of a classical building with a column facade. One look told Akari that this was an expensive place. The entire staff was human, the foyer was marble, all the carpet looked handmade, the tables and chairs were solid oak--the place screamed "extravagant!"

Most of the diners appeared to be athletes or coaches with family members. A waitress led them to a candlelit table and took their drink order.

"Jessie--" Akari began when they were alone.

"--No. I see it in your eyes; you're going to tell me this place is too nice or that I should at least let you pay for your own meal; the answer is no. As agreed, it's my treat. This place is not too good for you. No place is too good for my girlfriend."

"Jessie," Akari gently took the blonde's hand and kissed the back, "thank you."

Jessie's heart galloped. Akari's lips lingered on her hand and her eyes glinted with suggestion and mischief. Jessie had never considered whether Akari could flirt. Now she knew. Being subtle about it made the performance even more seductive.

At various times during the meal, Akari would give Jessie a special wink or run her toes slowly up Jessie's lower leg. Surprised but encouraged, Jessie started reciprocating.

Between dinner and dessert, Jessie abruptly stood. "Would you care to dance, gorgeous?" she asked, extending her hand. Akari nodded, slipped on her shoes, and let Jessie lead her to the ballroom floor. The music was slow. Akari rested her head on Jessie's shoulder. The pair swayed to the velvety jazz.

"Thank you for tonight. You've made me feel very special," Akari whispered.

"Iie, I have to thank you. I never dreamed of any of this."

"You feel good, with your arms around me. I really, really like this. I could hold you forever."

"What you say, the things you do--you're making my heart work overtime," Jessie murmured.

"Is that right?" Akari mischievously let her hands slip from Jessie's slim waist to her firm ass.

"Hey now!"

"What? No one can see. This feels really good too." Akari squeezed gently.

Jessie bit her lip. Akari was really turning her on. This could turn into a crisis if she didn't stop it. "Oh, here comes our dessert. We ought to get back to our table," she said breathlessly.

"Just when it was getting good," Akari sighed. Now that she was teasing Jessie, she was getting more than a little hot herself. Jessie was responding to her advances, and that made Akari a bit...hungry.

The two young ladies shared their nine layer Death-By-Chocolate cake.

"Oishii!" Akari approved.

"Yeah, it's great," Jessie agreed. "Just how I like my chocolate."

"One more dance before we go?" Akari requested.

"Um..."

"...I'll behave myself this time. Please?"

Jessie made the mistake of looking at Akari's big brown eyes. "Hai!" she said.

The music was slow, with a powerful bass line, sensuous and smooth. Akari pressed her body to Jessie's and moved with her in synchrony. Jessie breathed Akari's breezy perfume, felt the play of her strong muscles, looked down at the trusting head resting on her shoulder. Akari was perfectly in tune with Jessie, moving exactly with her.

The music began to fade. Jessie stopped and held Akari's face delicately with both hands. She kissed the shorter girl. Akari responded eagerly, melting into Jessie's mouth. Jessie's self-control started eroding. Her hands were on Akari's cheeks, but now her left hand moved and started stroking the side of Akari's right breast.

"Mmm," Akari mumbled. "Now who needs to behave herself? Don't stop on my account."

"Naughty girl," Jessie whispered, blushing and moving her hands to Akari's arms. "Pretty fearless for someone I remember as shy last year."

After dinner, Akari persuaded Jessie to sing a few karaoke songs with her. Akari's voice was a soft, pleasant mezzo soprano. Jessie's voice was a little deeper but clear and sure. She could also sing in English, which delighted Akari. "Very nice!" she praised. "Could you teach me some American songs?"

"Of course," the blonde replied.

The young couple walked back to their suites arm-in-arm, not talking, enjoying their nearness. There were fewer people out on the satellite's "streets" at this late hour. Most of those who were still out smiled at the happy pair, or gave looks of barely-concealed envy to one of the two. Akari held Jessie a little closer, as if to say, "She's mine, girls." Jessie felt protected and desired. She blushed hard.

When they got past their door, Jessie quickly shut it, pushed Akari against it, and kissed her fiercely. Akari kissed back with equal passion, looking into Jessie's eyes, matching hunger with hunger.

"Kami!" the short brunette gasped when the kiss ended. "What was...that for?"

"Because you kept turning me on all night," the blonde American panted. "You're such a tease! I'm going to take a cold shower. I've needed one for the past three hours!"

"Oops," Akari said with a grin.

Jessie hugged her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "After that, I'm going to bed. Oyasumi nasai, my love. Thank you for the date."

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time. I'll behave better next time, okay? I love you!"

Akari sat in her easy chair. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Shawna's door opened. Akari felt a sudden dread.

"So, Akari-chan," the red-haired girl's musical voice began, "out kind of late, weren't you?"

"Not really."

"Did you two have fun?"

"Hai! We had a great time."

"How well does Jessie kiss?"

"Nani? I-I--we--"

"--I know you did; her lipstick is all over your face! And your neck--I wonder where else?"

"Ah! Don't say ecchi things! Nowhere else--we kissed, that's all!"

"You didn't answer. Does she kiss well?"

"Oh yes," Akari breathed. "Very, very well."

"You both looked so cute," Shawna sighed. "I envy you. I hope I have a wonderful koibito someday."

"I know you will. Jessie and I aren't making you uncomfortable, are we?"

"No, not at all! I feel good when I think of Jessie and you, and when I work with you. Relaxed and happy--I feel like there's no pressure."

"You're an awesome teammate," Akari said.

Shawna yawned. "Thanks. I'd better get to bed. I'll see you in the morning, ne?"

"Oyasumi," Akari said.

Earth C kept playing and winning. Jessie and Akari dated two or three times a week. When the girls told Tanya about their relationship, she looked happy, after the initial shock. Jessie made Tanya promise not to tell Ayla; she would do that herself.

Akari and Jessie agreed to tell Ayla after their 20th match, when they'd be visiting her and little Jessie-chan.

Jessie woke and stretched. It was her birthday, not that anyone knew that. The last time Jessie had celebrated her birthday had been with Cassie, when Cassie was five and Jessie had just turned seven. It had been the last time Cassie had been completely healthy. Since then, Jessie had never told anyone when her birthday was, except for record-keeping, and hadn't viewed it as different from any other day.

The blonde yawned and rose from her bed. Hm, it was 0515. No one would be awake for half an hour. Jessie shucked her nightshirt and panties and grabbed a set of underwear and a sweat suit. Though her roommates didn't know it, she often walked nude to the shower. It gave her a small thrill, because it was daring. To the shower, then: time to start the day. Jessie opened her door--

"--Surprise!" chorused a small crowd.

All was silent as Jessie and everyone else in the living room turned red. Jessie fled to her room and closed the door again. She began dressing hurriedly.

Knock knock! "Come in, Akari," Jessie said cheerfully.

The petite brunette quickly entered her girlfriend's bedroom. "I'm so sor--"

"--Daijobu! Don't be sorry; I was just caught off-guard and we're all a bit embarrassed. But it's funny if you think about it!"

Akari leaned down and gave Jessie a quick kiss. "Thanks for taking it so well, love."

"Thank you for the surprise. I'll be out in a minute."

Once she was ready, she came out in a dressing gown and the group sang her "Happy Birthday," red-faced though some of them were.

Jessie looked at her friends: Tanya, Kris, Ichino, Shawna, Ling-pha, Anna--and Ayla was here--and so was Tomoe!--and of course, Akari. Lovely Akari. She was glowing with pride; this had obviously been her plan and she had executed it flawlessly. She must have gotten my birthday from the record office, Jessie realized, probably with Ayla's authorization.

Jessie was overwhelmed with love for the smaller girl. Tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked them back.

"You've got the day off, of course," Ayla said. "Happy birthday, oldest friend. Now that I think about it, we have never celebrated it with you. Time to make up for that."

They took the party to the dorm's meeting room and had fun: eating and drinking, dancing, karaoke, gift-giving, games. Jessie's friends and acquaintances were in and out all day, and all had happy wishes for her.

By about 1500, Ichino and Kris had discreetly herded the other guests away and then they also left, so Akari and Jessie could be alone together for the first time that day. Akari approached her girlfriend. "Happy birthday, beautiful," she whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Happy. Tired, but happy. I--oh, Akari!" Jessie buried her face in Akari's neck.

Akari hugged Jessie tightly. "I'm glad I could do this for you. Anything I can do for you, I want to do it. What I want most is to keep you from being lonely. I want to fill your life with joy."

"I feel it. I want to give you joy too. I want to give you as much love as you've given me."

Akari gave Jessie a light kiss. "The day is not over. Let's get washed; I want to take you somewhere."

The "somewhere" turned out to be a large section of the satellite that Jessie had never visited or even heard of: the VEAPH (Varied Earth Animal and Plant Habitats.)

"A petting zoo!" Jessie cried with glee when she saw the interior of the huge bay. "Oh thank you, Akari, thank you! Look, ducklings! Oh, how cute! And those lambs and kids are just darling! C'mon!"

Jessie was like a child in a toy store. She dragged Akari around for the next two hours, not that Akari minded. She had never seen this side of Jessie. The two young women petted and admired the baby animals; they fed some of the fish in the aquariums; they laughed at the antics of the penguins; they saw many rare vines, shrubs, and trees as well.

There was a lot more to see, but at 1800, the caretakers closed their doors. They promised to give Akari and Jessie a guided tour on their next visit, however.

"It's the best birthday I've ever had, easy," Jessie said as she and Akari ate their dessert, apple lattice pie, by candlelight. "I can't believe my luck in meeting you and getting to know you. I love you. How I love you!"

"I love you too, Jessie. I'm glad you had fun today."

The couple looked deeply into each other's eyes. They approached each other slowly and kissed long and lovingly.

"It's my birthday, but I have to give you something, my love," the blonde said. "Stay where you are."

She rushed to her room. She pulled a small box from its hiding place behind her bookcase. Her heart hammering, she returned to the waiting brown-haired girl. "Close your eyes, please," she asked, her voice thick.

Akari shut her eyelids.

Jessie smiled as she silently opened the long, slim box. She placed the open box in Akari's hand. "Okay, take a look."

Akari stared at the beautiful ruby slave bracelet she held.

"Please, Kanzaki Akari, say you'll spend your life with me," Jessie said.

"Oh Jessie!" Akari glomped the taller girl and held her tight. "Of course! I'll live with you forever."

"Akari, I love you so much. I can't say it; there are no words. All I want is you every day of my life. I've never been this happy."

"Give me a kiss, then!"

Jessie met Akari halfway. She let her lips make fleeting contact with Akari's, then pulled back a tiny distance, then leaned in for another taste, then another, then another--

Akari grinned and hugged Jessie. "I said a kiss, you tease!" She kissed Jessie's mouth, massaging the blonde's lips with her own.

The girls sank onto the couch. Akari felt Jessie's hands on her, unfastening her belt--

"--Please!" she gasped, putting her hands on Jessie's. "I love you more than anything. I want our first time together to be perfect. Don't you?"

"Yes! I do. But I want you so badly! How can--"

Akari quieted Jessie with a finger on her lips. "--You won't wait long, I promise. After the Great Competition, we'll tell Tomoe and Daizaemon.

"Meanwhile," she sat straighter and began unbuttoning her shirt, "we can have fun even without touching each other."

Jessie watched Akari, entranced. Akari let the front of her shirt hang open while she reached back and unclasped her bra. The C cups (which were slightly too large, but B cups were too small) were pushed up, past her breasts. Her eyes narrowed seductively. She carefully wet her left index and middle fingers with her tongue and delicately stroked her rosy nipples. They swelled and grew darker as Jessie watched with longing eyes. The blonde woman felt her own nipples hardening.

"Watch me," Akari whispered. "I love having your eyes on me."

The brown-haired athlete ran her right hand down her abdomen, to the waist of her skirt. She began bunching the material, slowly making the hem rise, revealing her sleek, smooth thighs a cm at a time. When Jessie caught a glimpse of Akari's lacy lavender panties, she inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. Akari smiled slyly and lifted her skirt even more slowly.

"Am I beautiful?" Akari asked, running the tip of her tongue along her upper lip.

"Too beautiful," Jessie answered.

"Should I touch myself? Would that excite you?"

"Oh yes."

Very daintily, Akari rubbed her labia over her panties. Captivated, Jessie watched as Akari's wetness began to show on the delicate cloth. Akari's breath came faster. She let her legs spread farther. Her left hand kept stroking her rigid nipples.

"Would you like to see more?" Akari teased.

"Uh," Jessie grunted, nodding vigorously.

"What? Speak up, please."

"Yes," Jessie stammered. "I want to see you."

Akari rubbed herself more slowly. Her eyes were mischievous. "Oh? You want to see what? Tell me."

"You--you know where. Your..."

"...My what?"

"Please! Your..."

"...Tell me, love."

"Your pussy," Jessie squeaked.

"Why?"

"Because it must be beautiful. And I'll go crazy if you don't!"

"Prove it. Let me see your panties."

Trembling, Jessie tugged her pants down to her ankles.

"Very nice. Spread your legs, love."

Jessie did.

"Yes, you are wet," Akari said. "Good, I can continue." The lithe brunette pulled her panties aside. She traced her puffy lower lips with her little finger.

"Ooh, this feels good, Jessie. I can't wait until it's you touching me. I'm not going...to penetrate, because I...want to give you...Ah!--my virginity. I know...you'll be gentle." Akari ran her finger through her lips, brushing her clitoris with every pass. Her pussy gleamed with her fluids.

"Your eyes on me are making me so hot! Jessie--ah! Ah!--what will you...do on our first--oh!--night together?"

Jessie's willpower had long since evaporated; her fingers were just as busy as Akari's. "Kiss you, love; I'll kiss that lovely pussy of yours. I'll lick every mm of your body. I'll drink from your lips and suck your clit until you scream! Oh!'

"Jessie! Yes! Ah! Jessie!" Akari threw back her head while her hand blurred over her dripping sex. Her hips bucked as she climaxed, her strong muscles straining.

Jessie had never seen anything so erotic. Her own orgasm was very close.

Akari smiled wearily and sucked her middle and index fingers. Jessie gasped at the sexy sight.

Akari dragged her fingers through her labia a final time. She slid her fingers past Jessie's pursed lips, into her mouth.

That did it. "Oh! Akari!" Jessie cried. Pleasure erupted in her.

Earth C played ancient-style basketball against Uranus B and routed them, 91-56. As Jessie had guessed, Shawna was a brilliant player. She got 38 points and pulled down 21 rebounds. After the game, the victorious trio hurried back to their suites. They washed and dressed quickly, because today was their visit with Ayla and their first meeting with Jessie-chan.

"Are you sure it's all right that I come along? I don't want to intrude," Shawna said.

"Yes, it's all right," Jessie answered. "Ayla invited you herself, didn't she? I can tell you made a great first impression on her. She likes you."

"And you wouldn't want to miss a chance to see Jessie-chan, would you?" Akari asked.

"I have to see little Jessie!" Shawna said.

The three athletes arrived at the Headmistress's suite. Ayla was sitting on a chair on her second floor balcony, which overlooked her small garden. She called softly to them, inviting them to come upstairs and join her.

"Jessie-chan!" the three teammates cried. Little Jessie was sitting quietly on her mother's lap, looking adorable. She took it very calmly as the girls cooed and fawned over her. The baby smiled when Jessie held her. She looked like Ayla's daughter, with her silver hair and earnest, widely-spaced eyes.

It was quite a while before the girls' admiration subsided enough for an actual conversation. When it did, Jessie spoke proudly. "Ayla, Akari and I have to tell you something. We're a couple. We plan to live together after this season is complete."

Ayla sat mute for a minute while her child squirmed on her lap. "Wow. Tanya hinted, but I dismissed it--I didn't even trust my own suspicions. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Akari and Jessie chorused.

"Do you want to be moved to a lovers' suite?" the silver-haired lady asked.

"Ayla!" Akari sputtered.

"Not necessary, but thank you," Jessie replied. "Please excuse Akari; lately she's seen ecchi thoughts behind everything anyone says."

"That's not true!" Akari wailed as the other three women laughed.

"How are you all feeling?" Ayla asked after a moment. "The Great Competition starts in three weeks. I don't need to tell you expectations are high; even for you, Shawna-chan."

"I feel fine," Shawna said. "I'll be sad not to be playing with Jessie and Akari, but I won't be intimidated."

"And I'm wonderful," Akari said.

"Me too," Jessie said. "Never better. I'm glad people expect a lot from me. That's what they're going to get.

"How do you like being Headmistress, now that you've gotten a chance to get used to it?"

Ayla sighed. "It's tiring. Fun too, but so many people need my help and attention--Jessie-chan has priority, so I feel guilty sometimes about the things I can't get to."

"Don't feel guilty!" Jessie said.

"Yeah," Akari agreed. "They knew you had a baby when they offered you the job."

"And what you're doing is terrific," Shawna added. "We all think so."

"You're doing your best. Your best has always been more than enough," Jessie said.

The preliminary matches ended two weeks later. Earth C posted a 21-4 record, the second best of the year. (Only Earth B was better.) Many athletes would be leaving soon, but for all who had advanced, the tournament was about to begin. The Great Competition Commencement party and lottery would start at 1800.

"Gettin' this far is like a dream come true!" Ichino said. "I'd've never believed Ling-pha'd make it, but she was on our team. That made her a shoo-in, no foolin'."

"Hey, she's good; you said so yourself," Jessie chided.

"Yeah, I'm the best," Ling-pha fumed. "Don't you forget it, It-chan. You needed me to get this far."

"I'm just happy we all made it," Akari said.

"That's right," Jessie agreed. "And because we had such good records, we'll get some downtime during the opening rounds. There's time to fine-tune our skills."

Nervous energy permeated the ballroom as the athletes ate and talked, waiting for Ayla to appear.

They didn't have long to wait. The silver-haired Headmistress strode to the podium. She beckoned Jessie and let her hold Jessie-chan while she spoke.

"Congratulations to all of you; your talent, effort, and teamwork have brought you this far. Your coaches and trainers have helped, but you have done most of the work. Be proud that you're here.

"But don't relax. Don't think your work is finished. All I ask is two more weeks of total effort--don't cheat yourselves by giving up. Any athlete here is good enough to be the next Cosmo Beauty. This year's Cosmo Beauty is in this room right now. Be strong. This is your chance to realize your dream: every girl's dream.

"Talent, effort, and teamwork--one of these elements is gone. But use your talent, and give your effort, and you can become immortal.

"The structure of the train-up and preliminaries is gone. How you proceed from this point is your call. You may ask a coach for help, but she or he is not obligated to work with you. You will have access to all training facilities and the cafeteria 24 hours a day.

"Please do not injure yourselves in your enthusiasm. These next few weeks should be the most fun of your lives.

"The tournament is set up for the athletes on the teams with better records have one or two rounds of competition free.

"Let the Lottery commence."

The small assembled crowd cheered. The first of the 33 remaining athletes pulled the handle that spun the giant wheel. One by one, the young women got their assigned matches.

Earth B and Earth C, who had the best records, each had automatic berths in the quarterfinals. Ayla had ingeniously set up the tournament with three brackets, so that the quarterfinals had twelve competitors, the semifinals six, and the finals three.

"Of course, broadcasters and reporters will be here soon to interview you and to cover the events. Let's all be patient with them; but if they are harassing you, tell a staff member and we will deal with them immediately," Ayla said.

Each student had her belongings moved to her new suite for her, so Akari didn't have to worry about moving. She got her suite number from an administration robot. Jessie then asked for hers. The young ladies were only half-surprised when the numbers were the same.

"That Ayla!"

"Subtlety used to be her strong suit; I guess it isn't anymore," Jessie laughed. "I hope you aren't annoyed that you still have a roommate."

Akari kissed her thoroughly in answer.

The couple entered their new set of rooms. They quickly discovered one enormous, empress-sized bed in the middle of the huge bedroom. It was covered with royal blue satin sheets and lots of fluffy silk pillows. The place really looked like a honeymoon suite.

"There's even a fireplace with a hearth," Jessie said. "No one's going to call Ayla a cheapskate."

"Really," Akari agreed. "This suite is so romantic. I hope I can keep my hands off you while we stay here. I sleep nude, you know."

"You do not."

The lithe brunette hugged the taller blonde, pressing their bodies together. She looked into Jessie's eyes. "It's my habit, lover, when I'm by myself. See what I wear to bed tonight, now that Shawna isn't our roommate."

Jessie swallowed hard.

"You'll be naked too, ne?" Akarai asked seductively.

"I--I--"

"--Remember your birthday? Obviously you enjoy your freedom from clothes. It's not like we don't know each other's bodies." She let one hand slide down Jessie's back to caress her posterior.

"Okay," Jessie said, breathing fast. "But you know, you tease me way too much."

"Of course! Come on, let's check out this huge suite. Let's get some champagne brought here too, to celebrate!"

Jessie caught Akari's exuberance and the two young women explored, talking and laughing.

"A huge ofuro!" Jessie said. "Perfect. I can't wait to take a real bath with you."

"Mmm, that does sound fun," Akari agreed. "I hope you can get me squeaky clean."

"You know it," Jessie said, tousling Akari's hair. "I plan to enjoy it."

"And look at the windows!" Akari said, pulling Jessie with her to the cavernous living room. "I'll bet this is beautiful in the daylight."

"A balcony, just like Ayla's," Jessie observed. "We can enjoy the night air there."

By the time the girls had toured the suite, the champagne arrived. They took it to the balcony and relaxed, enjoying the artificial but refreshing breeze. Their suite was overlooking a "field," in which simulated fireflies frolicked.

"I know they aren't real, but I enjoy watching the hotaru," Akari said. She clasped Jessie's hand.

"Kire na bashou. I always liked nights like this one. Now I'm not alone; I'm with you. I love them that much more, because you're with me. Akari, have I told you today that I love you?"

"Yes!"

"I love you," Jessie repeated.

"I love you too," Akari said. Jessie leaned in to kiss her and Akari melted into her mouth.

"So!" Jessie gasped after they finally separated, "How should we train from this point? You had Tanya's help last year, ne?"

"If she'll help us again, we have a better chance," Akari said. "We have to train together, first and foremost."

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked carefully. "We both know I haven't got your potential. I might drag you down with me."

"I want to train with you," Akari said. "Results are secondary. But I know you couldn't possibly 'drag me down.' Don't worry!"

"I won't. Thank you." Jessie took a final gulp of her champagne and kissed Akari, sharing the sweet wine mouth-to-mouth.

"Oh!" Akari sighed, after the intense kiss ended, "That was incredible."

"Glad you liked it."

The young couple washed and got ready for bed. Jessie had thought that Akari was joking earlier.

Jessie was wrong.

She gaped as Akari sashayed to their enormous bed, gloriously nude.

"Oyasumi, Jessie-chan!" she chirped, hopping into bed next to her sweetie.

"Uh--you--Akari! How am I supposed to sleep while my girlfriend is cuddling up to me naked?"

"I hope you'll find a way, or you'll be really tired tomorrow. Come on, take off your pajamas and let's get some rest."

Jessie knew there was no arguing and she'd be too hot if she wore anything--Akari's considerable body heat would be partly wrapped around her, after all. She doffed her pj's and lay next to Akari, who predictably snuggled into her. It felt so comfortable, so secure.

Both young women were asleep in moments.

The first and second rounds of the Great Competition rushed past. Akari and Jessie trained under the watchful eye of Elaine delMonte, a friend of Jessie's who'd finished first in Antarctica and would be attending the University Satellite next term. The girls worked to maintain their skills, focusing on their weaknesses. Jessie lifted weights, Akari swam, Elaine ran and coached. Each night, Jessie and Akari massaged each other and slept entwined.

Jessie's first match of the Great Competition was a classic fencing bout versus Iria Tsutako of Jupiter B. Akari would face Irina Evanova of Uranus C--who happened to be Ayla's first cousin--in a badminton sumo contest: a game in which each player tried to make the other miss volley or step in a penalty square, or both, ideally.

Akari noticed that if Jessie and Kris both won their matches, they would meet each other in the next round. "That...won't be easy," Jessie said with a half-smile. "You won't have an easier time than I will, though. If Shawna wins, you'll face her next round."

"If I win my match," Akari said.

"Which you will. You're Cosmo Beauty; you can't lose in the first round you play."

"I don't intend to, but Irina's very strong. And how about It-chan?"

"She and Ling-pha will battle in the next round, if they both make it." Jessie sighed with pleasure as Akari's hands worked on her lower body. The massages were just as relaxing as ever, but now they were incredibly sensual as well. They weren't sexual--they always stopped just short--but Jessie felt nearly crazy with lust when Akari finished. Then the pair would kiss ferociously and watch each other masturbate. Despite all the energy she used, Jessie felt more relaxed and rested after every session.

"Oh Akari," Jessie breathed as the brunette snuggled up to her, "I was such a fool to ever have been your enemy."

"Oh love, you say the silliest things sometimes! I was a weak crybaby when we first met. Besides, all that's behind us now. Now I have the girl I love more than anyone in bed with me. I couldn't care less about anything except that I'm holding you in my arms." Akari took Jessie's hand and gently kissed her palm.

"All I want is you too, dearest one. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

The hectic day began early. Due to the schedule, Akari and Jessie would be unable to watch each other's contests. Akari's match started at 1030, and Jessie's began at 1100 in a different wing of the satellite. At 1000, the two kissed and went their separate ways.

Akari stepped onto the playing surface and heard the roar of the crowd. She grinned. She was the timid girl no longer. She was a winner, and she would win today.

Deep breath. Salute to her opponent, Irina. Feel the spirits.

Irina performed extremely well--better than she ever had at badminton sumo. But she never had a chance against Akari. Akari racked up a record nine Maxfalls, and won 7-0, 11-5, 11-3.

Yet in the last set, the spirits gave Akari a sense of sorrow. She played through it, but she knew what it meant. Very soon, the sadness was replaced with relief and determination, and hope.

"You're as good as I've been told," Irina said, hugging Akari after the match. "If I had to lose to someone, I'm glad it was you."

"Thank you. You're very good yourself."

"I've never had a chance to compete against my cousin, the Headmistress. Am I as good as she was?"

"Um..." Akari stalled.

"'...Not yet,' I see," Irina said with a laugh. "I will simply work harder."

"I think you could be truly great," Akari said. "I hope to see you next year."

"Sure thing."

After showering and stretching, Akari dodged the reporters and took a seat to watch the second half of Shawna's 400 m freestyle swim against Denyse Colette. Swimming was one of Shawna's worst events, however, and one of Denyse's best. Shawna gave it all she had, but lost by 0.11 seconds.

"I'm proud of you!" Akari said, hugging Shawna, who was still in her swimsuit. "If only it had been a different event, you would have won."

"Thank you, Akari," Shawna replied, her eyes wet with tears. "I can't think that way, though. I just have to be stronger next year."

"You will be. I hope we can be on the same team again."

"I'm also happy I don't have to face you next round," Shawna said. "I wanted to win today, but I'm glad I have another year to prepare for you."

As Akari was leaving the pool area, Jessie came around a corner and nearly ran into her. "Oh! You gave me a start! I'm so happy to see you, Akari-chan."

"Likewise," Akari said, kissing her. "I should have gone to your event--"

"--No. No, really. Mine didn't take long, just like we thought."

"Are you hungry? We can go to our suite right now."

"Crap, here come the reporters," Jessie said. "Before they get here, you should know...I lost, Akari."

"I know, love."

"How?"

But at least 20 people with microphones had caught up to them.

"Kanzaki-sama, are--"

"--Gurtland-san--"

"--Miss Gurtland--"

"--could you have expected--"

"--We'll only answer a few questions, and only one at a time," Jessie told them firmly. "You first."

"Kanzaki-san, both your teammates have been beaten already. Were you carrying your team during the preliminaries?"

"Absolutely not. Next, please."

"Were you insulted not to get an automatic berth in the finals?"

"Also no. You, in the green and white."

"Gurtland-san, you were part of the team that saved Earth. Then you were Kanzaki-san's teammate here. Do you feel like you're living in her shadow?"

Jessie couldn't help laughing loudly. "I'm living in her light! If you knew her, you'd know that no one lives 'in her shadow;' she doesn't have one."

"You in the red shirt, ask away," Akari said.

"Will you guarantee another Cosmo Beauty title?"

"I will guarantee 100 effort. One more question, please; we're tired. The tall lady in the grey, go ahead."

"Miss Kanzaki and Miss Gurtland, how can you get motivated for this competition, which is obviously not as important as the MegaCompetition was?'

"I want to do my best for myself and my loved ones," Akari answered.

"I agree. I couldn't have said it better," Jessie said. "Excuse us now."

"Is losing in your first solo match 'doing your best,' Gurtland-san?" a man yelled as they began to leave.

Akari spun, ready to spit flames. Jessie laid a calming hand on her arm and spoke. "We will answer questions again later."

The pair of athletes proceeded back to their suite. "Jessie...I'm so sorry you lost."

"Please, don't be. I tried as hard as I could, and I felt great. I'm so happy for you, too--you won! I wish I could have been there."

"Let's take a bath, ne? Then let's get some food."

"Sounds terrific."

Winning and losing shrugged aside, the pair chatted and joked and splashed each other while they bathed.

"You dealt with that rude reporter really well," Akari said as she dried Jessie's body. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stopped me; I might have punched him."

"Thanks for defending me. I couldn't let you injure your pretty hands teaching a reporter some manners."

"Sorry I lost my temper."

"I love how you did. It's hot." Jessie kissed the shorter girl tenderly.

"Will you still practice with me until the contest is over?"

"I'm pretty tired, but sure. At most, it'll be another two weeks."

"And after that..."

"...our vow exchange!"

The couple kissed, passionately, pressing themselves tightly together. "That's what matters most to me," Akari said when she could.

"I love you so much. I wish time would speed up," Jessie said, drawing the strong brunette back into another kiss.

Jessie helped Akari make yakitori for dinner, and they invited Shawna, Tanya, and Elaine, all of whom accepted and joined them for the meal.

"People with press credentials have been asking about you and Akari," Elaine said. "What should I say to them, if anything?"

"I was kind of wondering too," Shawna said, spearing another bit of chicken.

"Akari cooks great!" Tanya said. "Reporters talked to Tanya about Jessie and Akari too, and probably to Ichino and Ling-pha. Maybe Kris too. Tanya told the reporters to ask Jessie."

"Sounds all right, ne, Jessie? And I'm glad you like my cooking, Tanya."

"Yes, that's good. We wanted to tell Akari's mom and dad before the news that we're a couple leaks to the press."

"Maybe it's too early, but I have to ask; are we all coming back to the University Satellite next year?" Shawna asked. "I know I will."

"Tanya will be back, but probably not as a coach!" Tanya announced.

"I thought you might compete again," Shawna said smoothly.

"Wow. For me, it's kind of surprising," Akari said.

"Tanya's been working out hard; not just to stay in shape, right Tanya?" Shawna responded.

"Competing is too fun," said Tanya, grinning her familiar toothy smile. "Tanya's going to go for it."

"Obviously, you'll be here, Elaine," Jessie said.

"How about you?" Elaine asked. Tanya and Shawna also waited for her answer.

"I can't say yet," the blonde woman told them.

"What? C'mon--" Elaine began.

"--Akari and I are deciding together. You'll get both of us or neither."

"I didn't mean to lead anyone on, but there are so many things we need to do. And we're thinking very hard," Akari added. "Considering everything."

Akari put on some soft music. She came to Jessie after their friends had gone, and hugged her tenderly. Her whisper made Jessie shiver. "The spirits tell me that you're still a little down because you lost your match. I guess I'll try to cheer you up somewhat. Dance with me, and let me do what I'm going to do. Just keep dancing, no matter what I'm doing."

"Sure," Jessie murmured, never able to resist when Akari's voice hit that suggestive note. She swayed with her girlfriend. She felt momentary goose bumps as Akari's fingers traveled down her sensitive sides and untucked her shirt. She faltered when Akari relieved her of her loose gym pants. Her breath caught while Akari deftly slid her panties down her suddenly hot thighs. Her knees weakened as Akari opened her bra and made it vanish. Somehow, she managed to keep dancing as Akari's completely clothed body caressed her nude body from behind.

Akari's lips touched her neck and Jessie nearly collapsed. "Very, very good, lover," the brown-haired firecracker mumbled as she kissed. "You have wonderful self-control." Akari let her hands trace Jessie's ribs, slowly. "You are so damn sexy."

Jessie's mind clouded. How could something so innocent feel so good? She felt herself slipping. She was falling to the floor.

But she didn't reach it. Her heart raced as Akari lifted her and carried her to bed. "But I want to keep dancing," she protested.

"Tomorrow." Then Jessie's lips were covered with Akari's. "We're exhausted, my love."

Jessie kissed Akari back. It was true; she was tired. She was so content and warm and happy. She wanted to kiss longer.

She fell into a deep sleep.

Light warmed Jessie's thighs, her pelvis, her abdomen, her breasts. A soft, comforting weight rested on her upper chest. The strong blonde smiled and opened her eyes. Akari sighed and clutched her a little bit more tightly, still sleeping. Waking to the feel, smell, and sight of this petite, naked perfection was something Jessie could never tire of. "I-I still can't believe it," she said in a tiny voice.

"Mmm, good morning," the shorter girl said, stretching as she awoke. She opened her eyes. She saw Jessie's tear-streaked face and rushed to kiss her, covering Jessie's body with her own. "Jessie?"

"You make me so happy," Jessie managed to say.

"I love you, baby," Akari answered.

Practices were strenuous and fun. Jessie and Akari got together with Kris and Ichino a few times as well. At first, it was a bit awkward and forced, but soon all the friends were acting the way they always had with each other. Well, almost. Of course, things would never be the same as they had been, but they could still all have great times with each other.

The entire group--even Ayla, occasionally--spent their free time together eating, shopping, talking, and playing with Jessie-chan.

The next round of the Great Competition began.

Akari had a 300 m climb against Denyse Colette. The simulated rocks felt like they spoke to her, gave her guidance on where to step and where to hold. Climbing had always been a secret favorite of hers, and she shot up the rough wall 12.6 seconds faster than Denyse.

"You did it!" Jessie cried, hugging Akari. "You're in the finals!"

"One match to go. Thank you, love," Akari said. "I'm glad you're with me, lending me your strength. Kris will beat Tsutako, I just know it. It-chan has already won her semifinal. It's going to be hard to beat Ichino and Kris."

"Emotionally," Jessie said. "Physically, it will be very hard, but the emotional challenge is greater, ne? I remember when Ichino broke her leg racing you."

"Yeah, I cried so much after that."

"You had every right to cry over that. We had no idea if It-chan would ever walk again, let alone run. We knew she'd miss the ride to the University Satellite. In your place, I would've cried too," Jessie said, putting her arm around Akari's shoulders. "You know I love you. If you don't want to compete against Ichino and Kris, no one's going to question you—at least not while I'm around."

"Aw, Jessie!" Akari snuggled into her taller companion for a moment. "Thanks for being so sweet. I am going to battle them, though; and I'll win."

Akari, Ichino, and Kris each had a 20 minute press conference that evening. Jessie tried to make herself scarce before Akari's, but the petite brunette wouldn't have it. "They've seen us together so often lately; they'd be suspicious if you weren't with me. Besides, I'd prefer to tell my parents that we're together, but it's not like anyone's life depends on it. You are not my dirty little secret."

So Jessie found herself next to Akari, talking to the reporters, and she felt very proud to be doing so. The questions were pretty routine, and mostly had to do with the Great Competition and how Akari felt.

"Are you Miss Kanzaki's trainer, Miss Gurtland?" a tall woman asked near the end of the session.

"No, but I wouldn't mind being."

"Then are you her lover?" yelled the same reporter who'd given them trouble several days earlier.

Before Jessie or Akari could answer, another reporter shouted, "Get out of here, meatball! It's no damn business of ours!"

"Have some respect," added a camerawoman. "These two young ladies saved our way of life and our loved ones."

"My viewers want to know," the belligerent reporter answered.

"Bullshit!' another reporter, a woman in pale blue, said to him. "You personally want to know. I'm going to recommend to Headmistress Roznofsky-Korkaia that your credential gets revoked."

An argument began. Akari's shrill whistle cut through it.

"It's all right," she said calmly. "But you, one more step out of line and you'll be sent home. Are there any more questions?"

"I want to say good luck, Kanzaki-sama," the woman in blue said.

"Yes, do your best," someone else said.

"I will," Akari said with a bow. She and Jessie left the small crowd of reporters behind.

Akari dried herself and went to her shared bedroom. She opened the door and stared in awe. Jessie had been busy. At least a hundred candles burned in the room, and the athletic blonde vixen herself lay in the center of their gigantic bed wearing only a sheer black babydoll. "I hope you don't mind," she said in a voice saturated with lust, "but I'd like to wear this while I massage you."

"…Girl," Akari finally managed to reply, "I need every mg of my willpower not to screw your brains out right now. You are so, so fine!"

Jessie blushed, despite thinking she'd be ready for any reaction. Akari's heavy breathing, her unconscious licking of her lips, her barely restrained posture—she had clearly spoken the truth. She meant every word.

"I've got to just…" Akari leaned down. Jessie sat up a bit and closed her eyes. Akari kissed Jessie's forehead, then her eyelids, then her nose. Then there was a pause.

Jessie opened her eyes. Akari was half-standing, half-leaning over her. The brown-eyed beauty was obviously tense, shaking slightly.

"Aren't you going to kiss my lips?" Jessie asked, playfully chewing her pinkie finger.

"I don't trust myself," Akari whispered. "You're the most beautiful, sexiest…"

Jessie laid her left hand very gently on Akari's cheek. She loved the look of helplessness and anticipation in Akari's eyes as she moved closer. Jessie's lips brushed Akari's.

Very slowly, the kiss deepened. Akari sank to all fours above Jessie, then relaxed even further, until she was half-lying on the tall blonde, still supporting herself on her knees. Jessie's hands caressed Akari's face. Of their own volition, Akari's hands stroked Jessie's hips and abdomen. The babydoll began bunching in Akari's hands and inching up Jessie's torso. As the glorious kiss continued, Akari pulled the soft fabric higher. Jessie's blood boiled as she felt the cool cloth glide over her warm skin. Akari's mouth left Jessie's for an instant while she pulled the negligee over Jessie's head. Jessie raised her arms and it was gone, tossed carelessly to the floor. Akari's strong, calloused, but tender hands took the place of the lingerie on Jessie's body. The blonde girl could smell her own wetness, her nipples were swollen, her skin burned, she couldn't think, or even breathe normally; she had never felt anything like the pleasure she was experiencing.

Akari's lips left Jessie's lips, and the taller athlete groaned in frustration—for less than a second, when Akari's kisses began landing on her neck and shoulders. Akari's soft cotton towel rubbed Jessie's stiff nipples, making her groan in a somewhat different way. Akari's caresses went lower and lower, closer and closer to the spots Jessie most wanted her to touch.

Akari took Jessie's hand, placing small kisses on Jessie's chest like early autumn rain. "Soon, baby," the brunette whispered, "really soon. Come for me; I love watching you come." She placed Jessie's fingers right above her own vagina. Jessie barely touched herself before her orgasm flooded her senses. Her legs clamped around Akari's waist. Akari kissed Jessie's neck and stroked her thighs as Jessie gasped and bucked and sweated through her climax.

"Oh! Oh…Akari! That was so…awesome. I think…sex with you…might kill me," Jessie said, panting. "If you're this…good now…"

"…I want you so bad—I love you so much—I'd better take a cold shower."

Akari said this while trying to rise, but Jessie clung more tightly and rolled, putting her girlfriend under her slippery body. "Don't think you're getting away; not now, you hot little tease!"

"Jessie, please, I can't—" But Jessie cupped Akari's face in her hands and kissed her mouth with gentle passion. Akari kissed back, playing tongue-tag with her companion, feeling herself relax. She massaged Jessie's back and shoulders. She felt Jessie loosening the towel she wore and she just didn't care. It opened and fell from her body to lie forgotten on the bed.

Jessie's index finger lightly rested on Akari's chin. She lazily traced an invisible line down Akari's neck; between her breasts; over her trembling, taut abdomen; swirling, dipping into her navel; then farther down, to a few mm above her lower lips; making small circles on Akari's smooth, shaved pubic mound.

Jessie brought her hand back to Akari's chin and drew her line again, this time with her index and middle fingers. Jessie's fingers felt so good; Akari's tongue moved faster in Jessie's mouth. Jessie ran the fingers of her other hand through Akari's damp hair.

Akari felt feverish. Was Jessie going to make love to her now? Did she need Akari to stop her? Akari didn't think she could, or that she even wanted to. She felt more aroused than she'd ever been in her life. Jessie. All she needed was Jessie. Jessie, whom she loved. Jessie, whom she trusted. Yes, she trusted Jessie. If Jessie wanted to make love, then Akari would make love with her.

Jessie clasped Akari's wrist. She slurped Akari's fingers. "Put them in you," she said quietly. She kissed Akari's lips again, guiding her hand down to her dripping pussy. Akari's eyes fluttered shut. Her back arched as she brought herself off. "I love you, Jessie. Jessie!" she murmured. The blonde's heart nearly burst with love and pride, hearing the shorter girl's impassioned chant. She squirmed, rubbing both their sweaty bodies together. Akari's breath caught when Jessie's nipples brushed hers. "Oh, Jessie!" she squeaked, feeling her orgasm expand. She held her girlfriend tight.

"Less than a week," Jessie said, cradling the lithe brunette in her arms. "Then we'll be together."

"Together with the love of my life—I want next week this week," Akari said. "Damn, that felt so good!"

"Oh yeah! So…I guess I should change the bedclothes."

"Yes, and I should help."

"No, you go ahead and take a shower."

"I just took—" Suddenly, Akari realized the condition she was in. She gave Jessie a dirty look. Jessie started to giggle. Both young women fell back onto the bed, laughing.

"Thanks for coming, Lahrri," Kris said.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Yeah, thanks. This is fun," Anna said. Ling-pha, Ichino, and Tanya added their agreement. Except for Ichino and Tanya, they'd all been pretty surprised by Kris's invitation to dinner. (Mylandah had also been invited, but had declined.)

"You've really helped me," Kris told her guests. "I've been thinking hard, and I realized I didn't know what to do with myself once I stopped competing. I don't know how soon that day will come, but at least I have some ideas now."

"Kris shouldn't be so serious tonight," Tanya said playfully. "Having fun is allowed."

"Let's do some karaoke," Ling-pha said suddenly.

"Okay!" Ichino, Anna, and Tanya said in near-unison.

"I'm leaving," Lahrri mumbled, standing rather quickly.

Ichino and Tanya blocked her. "Forget it, Lahrri! You can't just walk away now," Ichino said with a laugh. "Fun for all and all for fun!"

Lahrri groaned, but a small smile showed on her face.

Ayla drew the lottery stick and faced the waiting audience (and the cameras that connected the audiences of all the planets and major satellites in the solar system.) "The event will be 2500 m sprintathalon," she announced. Immediate loud applause followed, and Ayla waited for quiet before she continued. "The race will begin at exactly 0900, 75 minutes from now, on superfield 1."

There was a lot of clamor. People loved the sprintathalon. The event was almost 1500 years old; it had been popular since its invention. It started with a two km bike race. The next leg was a 50 m climb. Then came a 400 m dash. The event finished with a 50 m butterfly stroke swim. Although it was quite demanding, it was also very fast and exciting, and it challenged every skill an athlete had.

Another facet was that each of the three finalists had a weak event in the sprintathalon. Ichino hated the climbing. (Kris and Akari said she had bad memories from somewhere.) Kris wasn't particularly good at the swim. Akari disliked bikes, and hadn't ridden one in over a year. They all had a reason to be nervous about this last race.

But they didn't have time to be nervous. The gigantic satellite itself lurched slightly as tens of thousands of people hurried from the press rooms and audience rooms to superfield 1.

There was a knock on the door of Ichino's plush changing room. She turned the knob and pulled, to see a serious-looking Kris.

"Ichino."

"Kris. Come in; what's up?"

Kris's gentle hand caused Ichino to pause and turn.

"I want to see the light of heaven with Akari, and with you, my good friend. Do you want this?"

"Yes," Ichino said, suddenly having trouble with her voice.

Kris placed her right arm on Ichino's lower back. Her left hand landed lightly on Ichino's cheek. Both young women leaned forward, and Kris's lips tenderly stroked Ichino's. The kiss lasted only two or three seconds, but it felt like much longer to Ichino.

Kris's eyes shone. "Can you feel them? I have shared the spirits with you."

"Yes," the Osakan murmured.

"Let's see the light of heaven," Kris said. She turned and headed for her own changing room.

"You feel so relaxed," Jessie told her prone, purring companion as she massaged her body.

"This will be a great race," Akari answered. "I wish you were in it too."

"So do I. I love you. You'll do fine."

No words were needed. The three remaining athletes stood, each with one foot on a bike pedal and one on the track surface. The start signal turned green.

The crowd was extremely vocal, but the three competitors barely heard them. Despite their immense exertion, they raced with smiles on their faces.

The two km bike race took less than a minute, and Ichino had a slim lead. The trio attacked the simulated rock face. Long as the climb was, it still took Kris only 2: 24 to complete it. Ichino and Akari were right behind her.

The crowd roared as the tired-but-determined women began running the 400 m course. In only 44.3 seconds, Akari finished, maybe a cm or two ahead of her rivals. The three dove into the water at so close to the same instant they seemed to produce only one splash.

Three hands slapped the wall of the pool. Shawna was there for Kris, Jessie was there for Akari, and Ayla herself was there for Ichino. The exhausted racers were helped from the pool. They were still smiling.

"Great race!" Ichino said, pulling Akari and Kris into a hug.

"It was," Akari said.

"Wonderful, perfect!" Kris agreed.

The small group grew aware of the crowd's chant.

"A-ka-ri! A-ka-ri! A-ka-ri!"

"All three of you have broken the record," Ayla told them. She placed the victor's garland on Akari's still-wet head.

"Jessie and Akari are leaving tomorrow," said Kris. "Ichino and Ling-pha have already gone."

"Ichino will be back," Shawna said. "I will compete next year. How about you?"

"I feel great. I want to give it another try," Kris answered.

"Good!"

Shawna paused. "You shouldn't be sad. Akari and Jessie aren't coming back, but we will see them very soon. And we can stay together, right?"

"She was my first love," Kris whispered.

"I love you, Kris," the tall red-haired girl said quietly. "Kris. Come to dinner with me."

A thin smile appeared on Kris's face. She nodded, and took Shawna's offered hand.

Tomoe heard the door close. She jumped up and glomped…

Jessie.

"Mom."

"Akari!" Tomoe's eyes were closed as she rubbed her cheek on the girl-she-thought-was-her-daughter's. "You were magnificent! We've missed—"

"—Over here," said Akari, trying not to laugh.

Tomoe looked at the embarrassed blonde in her arms. "Oops," she said, sweatdropping. She jumped on Akari and hugged her instead. "Anyway, welcome home!"

"Thank you. Where's Dad?"

"Daizaemon!" Tomoe called, letting her daughter go. "He's frosting your cake, I thi—

"Hey, wait. I remember you; you're that scary girl I ran against. Where are Kris and Ichino?"

"Let's wait till Dad shows up and we'll talk," Akari said, clasping Jessie's hand, trying to calm her suddenly appearing nerves.

Jessie squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Almost on cue, Daizaemon entered the living room. "Akari, Jessie-san, welcome back and congratulations," he said, as if he was not surprised at all to see the tall blonde girl.

"It's good to be back!" Akari picked up her mom and pulled her into a three-way hug with her dad. Jessie stood back and smiled, contentedly watching the reunited Kanzakis. Abruptly, Akari's arm shot out and pulled her into the hug as well. Jessie's smile widened. She felt like family.

At length they all drew apart.

"Oh, it is so good to see you. There's a lot—I've got so much to tell you. But first, most important…" Akari locked her fingers with Jessie's, "…this is the love of my life, Jessie Gurtland. We're going to be joined two days from now."

"But—what—" Tomoe gasped.

"I'm very happy for you! But two days? We'll never be ready in time!" Daizaemon protested.

"You have our blessing," Tomoe said. She embraced Jessie. "And welcome to the family, cutie! Akari's got very good taste." She turned to her husband. "You seem really not-surprised, dear."

"Yeah, what's up, Dad?"

"When I saw your latest press conferences, it was obvious. You looked like a couple in love. That's not to say I'm not very curious about how you two got together; I remember how things were during our training camp."

"It's quite a story," Akari replied, prying her mother off her girlfriend. She and Jessie sat on a white leather sofa and prepared to discuss all the details Tomoe and Daizaemon. It would probably take a long time.

"I look like a flippin' nightmare," Ichino complained, looking at her pale yellow strapless A-line dress in the mirror.

"Nonsense," Ayla told her. "You may not like wearing dresses, but you look hot, and that's coming from the straightest woman here."

"You do look lovely," Lahrri said. "I'm the one who looks like a nightmare."

"You're beautiful, Lahrri, so quit pretending," Kris said. "That silver gown is perfect on you."

Shawna spoke up. "Only a few minutes until it starts, everyone!"

"Maid of honor," Ichino muttered. "Jessie's gonna owe me big for this."

A grand, moving melody written by a famous Jovian composer played as the small group of friends and family waited. Akari appeared on the left aisle and Jessie appeared at the same time on the right. Gasps and limp jaws were very common in the audience. The betrothed wore matching white ball gown-style dresses with delicate ultramarine lace trim. They seemed to float to the front of the assembly.

Tomoe took her daughter's wrist. Ayla, acting as Jessie's mother, took Jessie's wrist. Jessie's and Akari's hands were placed together. With her free hand, Jessie lifted Akari's gauzy gold veil. Akari waited just a moment, then lifted Jessie's identical veil. They turned to face their loved ones. "You are witnessing our Vows of Joining," Jessie said steadily.

"We have each other and we always will," Akari said. She took Jessie's hand. "You have my love and devotion, Jessie Gurtland. This chain symbolizes your hold on me." She slipped the ruby ring on Jessie's finger, then clasped the ruby-studded golden slave bracelet.

"I give you my love and devotion, Kanzaki Akari," Jessie said proudly as she took her beloved's hand. "This chain symbolizes your hold on me." She put the ruby ring on Akari's finger and fastened the slave bracelet on her wrist.

Ayla couldn't fight her tears, but she managed to keep her voice steady long enough to say, "The Joining will be sealed with a kiss."

And what a kiss it was!

Ichino smiled through her tears.

Kris also smiled as she cried. She was truly happy for Kris and Akari, and she'd finally let Akari go.

After 0130, the joining festivities were finally over. Daizaemon and Tomoe had just left Jessie and Akari's house, and all was quiet for a moment as Akari closed the door and stood still.

"We did it, my love," Jessie sighed, walking toward her new spouse.

"Jessie." Akari turned as she spoke, and looked deep into the blonde woman's eyes. Jessie gaped, astonished at the raw desire in that simple speaking of her name and that intense gaze.

Akari leapt forward. She scooped Jessie into her arms and ran to their bedroom. "I love you," she growled. She put Jessie on the huge, silk-covered mattress and pinned her with a molten kiss. Jessie responded with passion, completely unaware as her dress, bra, and panties vanished. Her nipples hardened instantly; her vagina welled with arousal; her clitoris grew, anticipating attention.

Akari pulled her mouth from Jessie's. Her eyes gleamed. "Please, let me give you pleasure. I've dreamed of this for longer than you'd believe."

"I love you," Jessie whispered. She closed her eyes and lay as still as she could while Akari covered her body with kisses. No matter how hard Jessie tried, she squirmed, then writhed beneath Akari's busy mouth. After minutes, or hours, of delicious torture, Akari's lips found Jessie's sopping pussy. Her labia had swollen so much her vagina was open and exposed. Akari's tongue slid between Jessie's vulvae and began to wriggle. Jessie gasped and her hips bucked. Even dripping wet, Jessie's pussy was so tight that Akari had to work carefully to get her middle finger inside her lover. She found a small bump and Jessie's legs locked around her head. She stroked the spot. Jessie's back arched, her toes curled, and a passionate sob burst from her throat. Her pelvis rose as her senses erupted in the first orgasm she'd ever received from a lover. "Oh, Akari!" she gasped.

Akari wasn't interested in stopping, but Jessie had to have her. Somehow, Jessie managed to sit up and grab Akari's arms. Jessie pulled Akari on top of her and kissed her thoroughly.

"It's my turn now," she breathed, unzipping Akari's dress. "You are so good; I promise you'll get more very soon!" Jessie and Akari kissed again.

Jessie left on Akari's panties, stockings, and garter belt, surprising her with a quick move and turning her over. The sight of Akari's lovely, up-turned posterior broke Jessie's willpower. The beast in her awoke, and she was ravenous. Akari yelped when her thong ripped apart as it was yanked from her body. Jessie's hands clamped onto Akari's thighs and Jessie's mouth slammed into Akari's dripping vagina. Jessie's ferocity shocked Akari and excited her beyond belief. Her arms failed to hold her and she collapsed onto the pillows, her ass still high in the air. Jessie's tongue felt like heaven inside her, and the loud slurping sounds were incredibly erotic. She could feel a climax approaching. It would be huge. Her hips thrust back. She was in exquisite bliss. But wait, Akari recognized this feeling—

"Jessie! Oh…oh yeah! Jessie, I'm gonna—"

It had happened only once before to Akari, and that time couldn't compare with this one. Akari gushed liquid. In Jessie's mouth, in her nostrils, all over the bed, her own ass and thighs; the fluid was so copious it splashed over Jessie's chin, nose, cheeks, and neck and ran down her chest.

"Oh…damn!" Jessie spluttered, coughing to clear her windpipe of Akari's delectable juices.

"Jessie, I—" Akari started, mortified.

"—Can you do that again?" Jessie gasped, pulling Akari's soaked pussy back to her face.

Akari came again in moments, squirting a smaller stream of liquid into Jessie's mouth. Jessie was prepared for it this time, and she was delighted to discover this special talent Akari had! Wouldn't this be fun to explore?

"Jessie!" Akari squeaked. She fell limply to the bed.

The new lovers dragged themselves to each other and embraced, panting.

"Had enough?" Jessie jibed.

"'Enough?' I have not yet begun to make love to you!" Akari answered, looking at her lover's luscious body and getting an invigorating second wind.

Fin


End file.
